Mortal Visions
by Shado-Fox
Summary: The team must face a serial killer... Pairing S&B. Takes place during S1
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
One can situate this story before the end of the season 1.  
  
Sanctuary is pretty quiet for some days... rest is necessary for the team, except for Adam of course, who passes his time in his laboratory to look over and over again for a means to consolidate the mutations of his children. They already make days, no mission required their intervention and the inactivity begins to weigh them. They tried to take care of that, as much as possible, but since their entry within Mutant X, they were not used to remaining inactive.  
  
A resonant signal sounds mightily through Sanctuary, a sort of alarm, indicating the arrival of an important communication. All members of Mutant X heads to the source of this signal, the computer of Adam. The first to arrive, in front of the computer, is Shalimar, who was in the dojo, training with the holograms that Adam had prepared for them. She is followed closely by Jesse and Brennan, who played together on the computers on the first floor. Adam and Emma arrive quickly, side by side. Emma decided to spend her free time to help Adam in his research. All faces are suddenly illuminated, to the perspective of a new mission.  
  
While Adam strums on the keyboard to decrypt the message, the four young mutants prepare themselves behind him in order not to miss anything of the information, the curiosity devouring them. Adam needs some seconds to let the object of the alarm, a video, surely recorded in a cybercafé, showing a young woman and a child, appear. The first view doesn't allow Adam to understand what the young woman says, because the fear seems to distort her elocution. He must iron the strip several times, before all recording, but since the first second, he understood that a real danger watched these two people.  
  
He turns around toward his troops, capable to see their enjoyable mood, in spite of the situation.  
  
Adam: Good... I see that you didn't miss much of the message. I presume that you heard everything and that it is not necessary that I explain to you all... Very well. That will buy us some time. Her message was confused but there is a strong bet, that the people who are after her and her son, are the agents of Echkart... therefore caution is, as usual, appropriate. I think the GSA must be after the child, so there is a strong bet he is also a new mutant, as his mother.  
  
Brennan: What makes you say she's a new mutant?  
  
Adam: I am almost sure of it. I knew her a few years ago. It is an elementary type mutant, she can manipulate water.  
  
Jesse: And you thinks that her son is also a new mutant... logical... but of what type? Do you have some information on the fact that she would have had a child?  
  
Adam: No. And I wonder how Echkart is informed. From what she told us and what I succeeded to understand, the father would name himself Alan Ditch.  
  
He strums some instants on his keyboard and the card of a new mutant of the name of Ditch Alan appears. He takes some seconds to browse this card.  
  
Brennan: Here is the explanation! Ditch works or worked for the GSA! Echkart must keep his men under surveillance and won't have failed to learn that his muscleman had generated a new mutant...  
  
Adam: You are probably right. Ditch is a mutant psionic. Two options are open up for the child then, he have inherited powers combined of his two parents, what would make him a powerful mutant, who the GSA could not fail to run, or he only have inherited the mutation of one of his parents, in this case, it could be elementary or psionic. In honesty, I would go for the first solution that would explain the mother's panic.  
  
Emma: I already imagine why the GSA could make a mutant possessing two powers as powerful...  
  
Adam: Unfortunately, me too. That is why; we are going to stop them getting their hands on Anna and his son.  
  
Jesse: There is a way to get back to the source of this message; I am going to try to get it.  
  
He rushes to his own console to make his research.  
  
Brennan: I am going to prepare the double Helix for the departure.  
  
He hurries to the garage.  
  
Shalimar leaves, to change herself, to leave for the mission, her clothes of practice are sweaty and not suitable for the mission.  
  
Ten minutes later, the team's five members are in the double Helix, ready to leave for the cyber café, where the young woman contacted them. They know that she must be of it more but it is their starting point to recover it. Some minutes of flight and Brennan puts the plane on the roof of a warehouse, close to an armhole of a coffee shop, after having taken care of making the plane invisible. Whereas they begin to come down from the roof, Shalimar discerns an emanation of blood and stops them in their speed. Her eyes take a golden colour and her pupils shrink to let a vertical crack only...  
  
Shalimar: There is cold blood close to here. Very near.  
  
She stretches her ear and discerns the suppressed screams as well as the noises of hurried steps, a lot of steps, and a lot of people.  
  
Shalimar: I hear the world below us, they run in all directions and I also hear suppressed screams.  
  
Adam: Ok, you could say that someone found exactly what they were looking for  
  
Brennan: Let's go there! It is necessary to act quickly, when they are there and also the agents of the GSA, it can happen that they already put their hands on the woman and her son!  
  
Adam: Yes, we should go there. Brennan you go in front of them, Shalimar you supervise the position of the agents in relation to ours, to warn in case of ambush. Emma, try to see if you manage to locate the woman, she must give out quite a lot of waves of fear...Jesse it is going to be necessary that you open a entry for us.  
  
The team jumps in the direction indicated by Shalimar. Jesse glues himself at the wall before them that leads to the upper floor of the building. After a long inhalation, the wall himself dematerialize and Brennan followed by Shalimar, then Adam and finally Emma pass through, Jesse passes on his turn and loosen his breathing while removing his hand from the wall. This one "closes again" itself. Brennan is ready in case of attack, some sparks crackle at the end of his fingers. Shalimar had an orange gleam and the concentration is shown on her face while she advances to the steps of a wolf. Emma seems preoccupied; she discerns the confused waves coming from various places in the building.  
  
Emma: It is strange but I don't manage to surround the source of what I feel... it is as if someone tried to scramble the tracks.  
  
Adam: I think that it is the child... and in this case, he must, without the knowledge to possess big powers to succeed in being played of you.  
  
Emma: Probably you are right. Unfortunately I can't help you then.  
  
They spoke in a low voice but Shalimar knew that someone heard them... She discerns whispers down below.  
  
Shalimar: Hush! Say nothing! No more noise! No more movement!  
  
She holds her head to one side, to the look-out, some seconds.  
  
Shalimar: They noticed us! Two men arrive before us...  
  
She listens to even some seconds  
  
Shalimar: And three men are behind us!  
  
She didn't finish her sentence because a sheaf of spark collapses to their feet quickly.  
  
Agent1: Well, well, well... look who's here?  
  
A carnivorous smile is now shown on the agent's face that knows that he has business.  
  
Adam makes a sign to Jesse to prepare their pulling back, while getting them through the wall to come out again, but another agent appears then on their right, then another to their left. They are surrounded.  
  
Agent1: I believe that we are going to collect a beautiful reward for the boys! Not only are we bringing back the woman and the child but as a bonus the team of Mutant X as well! And to crown it all, Adam Kane in person, made us the honour of his presence.  
  
He waives to his men, equipped with tasers, advances slowly but surely in circle around Adam's team. Brennan is the first to react; he creates a ball of electricity in a hand and sends it toward the nearest agent, sending him some meters further away. Then all accelerates to a dizzy speed, the four mutants remain grouped a time, around Adam to protect him, but their difference in number obliges them to move, to separate to fight efficiently. Shalimar jumps over her adversaries and these meet, sandwiched, between her and the rest of the team members.  
  
Jesse remains owing Adam even some instant to stop the attacks of a new mutant, before hitting it toughly by his solidified fist, also sending it him for the account.  
  
Shalimar passes to the attack, pushing her adversaries to move back to Brennan puts one of it to the ground while electrocuting him.  
  
As for Emma, she is in charge of the agent that wanted to be zealous, attacking them on the forehead... She sends him a powerful psychic discharge that makes him lose touch in the reality. The agents fell down one after the other under the physical, psychic and electric strokes of the team of Mutant X.  
  
Shalimar oversees the situation turns into good hands, change over the rail and lands to the lower floor where she discovers the agents of the GSA that detain Anna and her son.  
  
She perceives that the young woman is wounded and recognizes the blood that she felt earlier. The child curled up all against her; she can read the fright, which is written on his innocent face. The anger boils up in her while seeing and feeling the fear and the pain of this mutant and her son. Her eyes take their orange colour whereas she approaches of them like a cat of its prey. Absorbed by her objective, she doesn't see the 6 men of Echkart who go in the building, to reinforce the troop. She is near of the one that detains Anna and unhook him by surprise with a kick in the jaw. This one doesn't have the time to use his weapon nor even his power and meet the ground, cashing a rain of stroke of the feline that doesn't control her anger anymore. She meets suddenly in air, a grasp of iron enclosing her by the throat. A hostile agent surprised her and now held nearly over her 1 m to the soil, stopping her from breathing. She meets his face very close, feels his disgusting breath to slip on her skin.  
  
TBC...  
  
I've already write 8 chapters... so I'll post them each 2 days I think... :). The story will be long... very long... :) Don't forget the review please!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Agent2: Then beauty, don't you say anything? Did the tiny cat lose her claws?  
  
His air is superior; he takes pleasure holding Shalimar to his mercy.  
  
Shalimar struggles to free herself of this iron hand and to inhale some gulps of air. The physical difference between her and him is enormous and in spite of her capacities and her supernatural strength, she is not of size. Already she begins to see small stars dancing before her eyes, the oxygen makes her weak, she is very close to becoming unconscious... all her ardour dimmed and the struggle stops quickly when a sort of numbness comes over her. Suddenly the pressure slackens and she fells on the ground, coughing and trying to get her breath back. She raises her eyes to see her adversary's mass, shrivelled up and moaning, spread before her, her look is troubled but after some winks she sees the child... standing... before his mother. Her look meets his and she feels a current browsing her. She straightens herself, shaky again under the effect of the oxygen lack. She approaches the child and kneels before him. Behind her the noises of struggles resound. She can hear the crackle of the electric bows of Brennan, whining of the agents who were hit, the voices of her partners rise of all part. They won the fight; the woman and the child are safe. She cannot leave the child's eyes, so blue, so enthralling eyes, she has the impression that he hypnotizes her and she remained there, without moving, facing him. The child stretches the hand and touches the cheek of the feline, finely, tenderly, in a way saying thanks to her... thank you to have risked your life to help my mother and me. Air seems to be immobilized between them and Shalimar cannot look away of his eyes. She feels Anna's interrogative look on them but she can't divert his eyes. The small hand remains calm on her cheek, it feels like a sort of current between her and him, a flux of emotions that she doesn't manage to canalize. She has the impression that he communicates with his eyes and she wants to say something to him when a violent discharge in the back is getting her focussed on the child that she tries to protect. Now The link is broken and she is becoming aware of her surroundings. The agent that she had sent earlier to ground stood up and sent her a stroke of tasers, nearly paralyzing her. She turned around on her back to face him She is satisfied to see that he has a bleeding nose but what frightens her on the other hand is the presence of a small ball of fire in the hollow of his hand...she admits to herself that she made a mistake by having remained there without making sure. The pain in her back is fast but her fingers seem to react to her orders, her capacities of recuperation fortunately allow her to get over a stroke like this quickly  
  
Agent3: You see what you did to me!  
  
The fury vibrates in the agent's voice whereas he wipes the blood that drops of his nose and that he sends it on Shalimar. His eyes shine anger but also of a pleasure gleam when he sees the spark of fright in the look of Shalimar who has her eyes nailed on the ball of fire.  
  
Agent3: A feline hey? Don't you like fire, are you? I must confess that is nice!  
  
He rolls the sphere of fire in his hand and follows the movement of the eyes of the young woman, who is hypnotized by his small game. Shalimar attempts to recover and try to stand up. Anna caught her son and pulled him away from the stage, far from the agent that apparently intends to have fun with the feline. Shalimar moves back slowly, the eyes always nailed on her biggest phobia, she moves back again as far as reaching the wall. Distraught, she turns the head from one side to the other to see that she is surrounded by old rusty cans and in front of her, fire enlarges, enlarges again and approaches her, nearly recovered all her sensations in her arms but the fear paralyzes her again better than the current that browsed her body a few minutes earlier. Further away, Brennan comes to free himself of the two agents that wanted to beat him, seeing in the corner of his eyes, his friend's blonde manes. He needs some seconds to measure the gravity of the situation and to see that Shalimar could not face the mutant manipulating fire alone in order to try to come out of the species of lethargy in which she seems to be glued, he calls her:  
  
Brennan: Shalimar!! Hold on!!  
  
While hearing the sound of her friend's voice calling her, Shalimar diverts the eyes of the fire ball to meet the anxious look of Brennan. She sees him preparing a ball of electricity; her head faces the shuttle between the hand of Brennan and the agent's hand, wondering who will be the fastest. The agent that also has discerned the movement of Brennan, intensify his ball of fire and throw his arm forward to project it on the feline and at that very moment the electric bow of Brennan strikes him and send him flying farther. Shalimar, although seizes by her visceral fear of fire, is projected herself on the side, towards one of the rusty cans... Brennan jumps to his friend when an explosion rejects him behind. He falls again on the back and must protect himself from the remnants that fell over him. Astounded by the shock, he doesn't immediately comprehend what just had happened. The dust rises before him and he doesn't see more then one meter. He hears the footsteps of Emma and Jesse and then Adam's who come running in his direction. Emma kneels before him; he sees it but has too much pain to understand what she says, the noise of the explosion was violent and his ears didn't finish cashing the shock again. With his eyes he follows Emma's hands that applies a handkerchief on his forehead, when she withdraws it he sees blood all over. His mind functions to slow, again under the shock. He hears some sounds, of the words... Shalimar... Adam asks where Shalimar is.  
  
Suddenly he tries desperate to stand up and feels Adam's hands on his shoulder to prevent that. He discerns the pain that radiates exactly in this shoulder then. He turns his head but doesn't see Jesses anymore. He tries to stand up once again but he can't, the shock of the explosion shook him indeed. Emma continues to wipe off his face, which is now totally covered with blood from his forehead. He hears the stones rolling, the screams, the calling. He hears Jesse's voice calling Shalimar. The dust is getting away and the surroundings are getting clearer... Panic comes over him again, in waves at the same time as he becomes aware of the pains that cross his body.  
  
Adam: Don't move Brennan! You are wounded on your head and the shoulder, but maybe you have other injuries, it is not necessary to aggravate them!  
  
Jesse: Adam!  
  
Adam raises his head and looks at Jesse. He stand up slowly, a shade passes in its look... a shade that doesn't escape Brennan.  
  
Brennan: Where is Shalimar??? She was over there when the explosion occurred! She was against the wall! Where is she? I want to see her!! Shalimar!!!!!!  
  
He fights to stand up in spite of Adam's recommendations. He arrives there after some tests, dizziness takes him but he holds on. Emma raises and restrains him for falling. Adam already joined Jesse.  
  
Jesse: Adam...  
  
He cleared the remnants that regained a hand...a man's hand... the hand of the fire mutant manipulator who was in front of Shalimar... Jesse starts looking wildly under the remnants again, because the man that he has just found died and he doesn't like the idea that Shalimar lies there too under the remnants and that she can be...dead...  
  
Brennan: She was closer to the wall, Jesse  
  
Brennan approached and the stupor, the fright paralyzes him. He remains to see the dangling arms of Jess to work away the stones that formed the wall of the building. Sudden a lightning of panic crosses and makes him react, he jumps to the last place where he had seen his friend and starts digging with his good arm... he digs quickly, faster and faster , the emergency of the situation pressing him. At this place he doesn't find anything. Nothing at all, not a trace from the feline. An odour floats in the air. An odour of gas. He watches more attentively and turns toward his friends.  
  
Brennan: These are cans of gas! He sent his ball of fire on cans of gas!!  
  
The anger sizzles in his eyes as sparks. Just before the impact, he remembers he saw his friend projecting herself on the side... can be that... He jumps over the remnants that spread on the right of the point of impact and starts looking, to dig, to clear the pieces of concretes and prisons, again.  
  
TBC...  
  
I know I'm bad bad bad :) don't forget to review please! Tell me what you think about this chapter... next is almost ready :) by tomorrow perhaps...  
  
Brennan_mulwray : Thanks for your review :) Shal/Bren not for soon... not really... keep and wait :) (for 'an eventful trip' I'll try to update too :)) bri() : Thanks for your review too :) here the second chapter :) hope you'll like it too. 


	3. chapter 3

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
His heart makes a jump in his chest, when he touches something hot and gluey.  
  
Brennan: Adam! Jesse! She is there!!! Come quickly!!  
  
The two friends join him and together they clear the body of the young woman. Emma stands back... her eyes nailed on the stage, the fear enrolling on her face and in her eyes. Brennan bends the face of the feline, clear hair pitched of blood that glues her skin softly; he puts his hand on the face of Shalimar, the way to insure himself that she is fine ... He then discovers the light breath that escapes from the mouth of the young woman.  
  
Brennan: She's alive! We have to rush! We need to get her out of there!  
  
Adam: Calm! It is not necessary to move her too quickly, we don't know what the extent is of her injuries and unfortunately, I can't do anything here. We need to transport her as quickly as possible, to Sanctuary.  
  
Emma who had remained without moving, to watch them taking the debris of her friend, suddenly starts to look for Anna and her son. She ends up finding them, shrivelled up in a corner, frightened, afraid and shocked. Knowing her friend is in good hands with Adam and not to scare them anymore, she walks slowly to Anna and her son.  
  
Emma: Anna, we come to help you. We are Mutant X, you contacted us...  
  
Anna raises her eyes timidly towards Emma and a small smile draws itself on her lips.  
  
Anna: Do you work with Adam Kane?  
  
Emma: Yes Anna and we are going to put you in a shelter, you and your son. You won't have to fear the GSA and Eckhart anymore.  
  
Anna: The GSA... these are the ones that pursued us? But my husband... my husband worked for the GSA. I don't understand why they would have hunted us! This cannot be the GSA! My husband worked for them!  
  
Emma sees panic taking over Anna and tries to send her a psychic wave to calm her down. She looks down to the child, who seems to have understood, what just had happened in front of him.  
  
Emma: Come! We are going to put you in a safe place.  
  
Emma reaches her hand to help Anna to stand up and brings them outside. Through the passage, she notices a part of the GSA's agents had run away at the time of the explosion, the others are even unconscious. Adam and Jesses succeeded in clearing the body of Shalimar from the debris that had completely covered her. At the first sight, Adam could see that the right leg of the feline is broken to the level of the tibia, her right shoulder seems either dislocated or broken, and the scanner will tell it to them more precisely... a mean wound blocks the head of the young woman from the right temple. The whole right side seems to have endured the explosion...  
  
Brennan cannot help them to transport his friend in the plane, his injury to the shoulder stopped him from moving also did the dizziness. Adam took Shalimar under the armpits, while Jesse catches her under the knees... as careful as possible; they raise her of the ground and were heading towards the outside of the hangar.  
  
Adam: Brennan, are you able to look for the helix, which is on the roof?  
  
Adam looks at Brennan; he sees the transpiration coming from Brennan's face... He can see that his friend is not in a very good state, but he knows that they cannot transport Shalimar to the roof in her condition.  
  
Brennan: Yes, I am going there. Stay here and take good care of her.  
  
He keeps looking at the body, covered with blood of the youngster feline, his heart hitting twice as hard in his chest...  
  
Emma: I am coming with you.  
  
She feels her friend's pain, but also his physical pain. She decided to join Brennan and try to keep him on his feet.  
  
Adam: Make it fast. It is necessary to bring her to Sanctuary, as fast as we can, so that I can look at her injuries.  
  
Adam was not showing it, but the paleness of his young friend worried him, the pulse is weak and the abundant bleedings... He knows that the visible injuries are not always the most serious.  
  
Adam: Jesse, we are going to lay her carefully here.  
  
With his chin, he pointed out the place. They move slowly to the indicated place and gently, very gently, put Shalimar down on the floor. Jesse removes his jacket, that he gives to Adam to put it under the head of the young woman. His stomach is tied by the fear, while seeing the state Shalimar is in.  
  
Jesse: It doesn't seem like she is doing well.You see that she has blood sinking of her right ear.  
  
His eyes met the anxious looking eyes of Adam. He doesn't need to say anything. The two men remain squatting before the young woman, waiting, tortured by their concern, for Emma and Brennan, to come back with the Helix. A couple of meters further, Anna and her son are also waiting, the eyes nailed on the trio. Anna feels guilty of what happened to the young woman and keeps her son, who wants to approach the others, near her.  
  
Some long minutes later, they all raise their heads and see the helix coming down toward the big free place to land. Jesse and Adam use their body to protect Shalimar of the wind produces by the landing of the plane. Anna and his son move back, watching this monster lands.  
  
Emma comes quickly out of the helix to join Anna. She reassures her, while taking her by the hand and then takes them inside the plane. She asks them to sit down and to tie themselves, jumps to her friends, who are getting ready to raise the feline once again. They did the same thing like some minutes earlier in the hangar and raise Shalimar, carefully... They took their friend, still unconscious inside the helix. Emma spreads several covers on the ground, so they can lay her there.  
  
When the woman was stretched out, Jesse rushes to the front of the Helix to fly them as quickly as he could to their Sanctuary. During this time, Emma reassures Anna and his son, letting Adam and Brennan to take care of Shalimar. Adam recovers the kit of first aid quickly, and looks for things he can use to see what state the feline is  
  
He starts with cleaning the different wounds that block the face of Shalimar, as clear as possible in these circumstances Some of them are just light cuts and will not need special care. He makes a fast inventory for later. Others are more serious and will certainly needs some sutures. The different wounds stopped bleeding but blood already coagulated forming thick crusts parts. While turning the face of the young woman to have a better view on her, he sees a great deal of blood dried on her right temple. He tries to clean the wound that seems deep and surrounded with a purplish haematoma. The slash is beautiful, long of about 15cm, leaving from the corner of the right eye, just behind the ear... it will be necessary to suture... The out-flow of blood in her ear worried him too, but he cannot estimate the extent of the damages just by his eyes... He puts his hand then on the right scapula of Shalimar and sees the bone that is not in his place. He doesn't dare to touch her there and he was just content with noticing it...While descending, he raises the tee-shirt of the young woman and sees exactly what he was expecting... the purplish spots... before he has the time to finish his inventory, Jesse tell them that Sanctuary is in sight and that they will land in a short time. Adam look around him and cross the look of Brennan, who was not leaving the eyes of the young woman. The concern is growing in him as Adam unveiled the injuries that are showing on his friend's body.  
  
Adam: She is going to be fine Brennan... She is strong and she is going to make it!  
  
He tries to convince himself as much as he tries to convince the young man.  
  
Jesse: Here we are!  
  
He puts the helix in the hangar of the Sanctuary and hurry to the back to join the rest of the team.  
  
Adam: Jesse, go to the laboratory to look for a stretcher, we are not going to transport her like that, and we would risk aggravating her injuries. Emma, bring Anna and his son in the rec room and come back to check Brennan. I am going to take care of Shalimar and I would surely need your help then....  
  
Brennan: No Adam, I don't need taking care of, I want to remain close to Shalimar; her state is a lot more troubling than mine. I have a bump rightly on the forehead and a small pain in the shoulder, an analgesic and that will be over.  
  
Adam knows, or more precisely, felt the feelings that emanate Brennan, when he is in the presence of Shalimar... and especially now, when her life is being thread. He knows that Brennan will not listen to reason... he can see the distress written down on the features of his face and this distress is not the consequence of his injuries... but of his love for the young woman... It is good, such relations are born within the group; it can just complicate the situation...  
  
Adam: Okay, you will remain close to her, but let Emma cleaning your injury on the forehead and bandage your shoulder, the pain is tolerable now, because you are in state of shock again, but later when the tension is lowered, you will feel it a lot more. It is necessary to take care of it now.  
  
Brennan: Very well, but if you need Emma to help you with Shalimar, Jesse can take care of me, very well. The sooner you'll operate on Shalimar, the better it is...  
  
A veil of sadness crosses his eyes to the thought that he could have lost her and that he will might lose her again...  
  
Jesse arrives while running, trailing behind him the stretcher that Adam had asked  
  
Jesse: Here it is! We are going to be able to transport her in all safety now.  
  
He blocks the brakes of the stretcher and puts everything aside. He kneels close to Shalimar, next to Adam.  
  
Jesse: How is she?  
  
His look rest on the face of the young woman and he notices the darkness of the cutting blood and the paleness of her skin, a paleness nearly translucent... his heart tightens itself and the pain is like a stone in his stomach.  
  
Adam: I cannot say anything for now. Her pulse is steady but weak. She lost a lot of blood and her injury on her head worries me... It is necessary to do a scan to see if there is not an internal bleeding.  
  
At two, they raise for the third time their friend's inanimate body. They put her gently on the stretcher and Adam covers her with the blanket that Jesse had removed while he was coming back. Jesse stands at the head of the stretcher and pull it slowly towards him to get off the plane, handling it as gently as possible in order to avoid shaking. Very quickly, they reach the laboratory, followed closely by Brennan who has difficulty walking, his balance is unsteady. It worries Adam and yet he doesn't say anything.  
  
TBC...  
  
Thanks for all your review :) Hope you liked this chapter too... 


	4. chapter 4

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! Marichal don't worry, I'll not forget the cute moment between shal and bren :). Shallan you know I'm very sadistic with Shalimar :). Loveconquers thanks :) Hope you'll like this one too... Brennan Mulwray thanks :) and I hope you'll say the same for this one :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Emma went with Anna and his son to the rec room Explaining to them that she had to find Adam to help him taking care of her friends, she told them where the kitchen was in case they would like to eat or drink something, she unfolds the bed in the rec room so they could rest of their eventful day... Anna doesn't say anything; she was holding her son, all tight in her arms. Emma feels the fear, which lives in the young woman, but doesn't have the urge to help her to surmount her fear, monopolized too much by the concern she has about her friends. She leaves the rec room and went to the laboratory.  
  
In the laboratory, Jesse helps Adam to transfer Shalimar from the stretcher to the examination chair. Brennan stands back, slightly shaky on his legs, he leans on the table behind him, but doesn't want to move away of the young feline and especially doesn't want to lose her out of sight... It seems to him that if he moves away, she will not recover. He gets dizzy and is seeing stars, dancing in front of his eyes, forcing him to blink several times to get rid of them.  
  
When they put Shalimar on the seat, totally stretched, Adam asks Jesse to take care of Brennan. A look towards the young man confirmed his fears. Sweat flows along his face, his look is haggard and he can see the legs trembling. The hit, he received on the head, could have some serious consequences.  
  
Adam was strumming on his console to examine the scan of the young woman.  
  
Adam: Brennan, lie down! Jesse is going to clean your wounds!  
  
Brennan: No way, Adam! I want to stay here near Shalimar!  
  
Adam: Brennan! You are going to let Jesse take care of you or I give you a sedative!  
  
The anger, that Adam is feeling, bursts. To see two of his "children" getting hurt, it is too much. He understands what Shalimar means to Brennan, but he can't let this go. Brennan is surprised with the anger in Adam's voice and then he lies down on the second examination table. Adam prepares a sedative to avoid all kind of complications en injects it in the feline. For a moment he follows her cardiac rhythm and then returns to the computer again.  
  
Jesse: Don't worry. You know that she is in good hands.  
  
His voice is reassuring and he is convinced that nobody else then Adam could save their friends life.  
  
Brennan feels bizarre since he lay down; a wave of nausea is in his stomach that he is trying to control; his head is buzzing and spinning again and again. When he closes his eyes he see all kinds of flashes. He brings, like a robot, his hands to his head and feels some kind of pressure.  
  
Brennan: I am hurt in the head...  
  
Suddenly he turns to one side, has some spasms like he wants to throw up, but nothing is coming out of his mouth......the nausea leaves and he lies back in order to get his breathing and the drums, which are playing in his head , under control.  
  
Jesse is not reassured, suddenly seeing Brennan getting paler. The injury doesn't seem deep and he is trying to clean and bandage it. But the shock to the head should not have been as bad as it appears to be. He takes a pair of scissors and cut the t-shirt till Brennan's shoulder, which seems to hurt Brennan a lot. An enormous haematoma formed itself on his chest near the scapula. The bone must have come out, in the explosion to get back there, when Brennan was thrown to the ground... Jesse cleans the skin, before applying a heating, soothing balm on the injured part. He puts a very tight bandage in order to limit Brennan's movements and limit the pain.  
  
During the whole time of the treatment, Brennan didn't move and just for one reason, he fainted...  
  
Jesse: Adam!! Brennan fainted!  
  
Adam, who was waiting in front of the computer for the complete results of Shalimar's scan, turns around hastily and approaches Brennan. He puts two fingers on his throat in order to verify his pulse. Steady and a bit fast. He raises his eyelids and shines a luminous bundle in there, to verify the reflexes of Brennan. They are very slow.  
  
Adam: It is what I was scared of, he has a concussion. It is necessary, that he remains stretched and try to stop him from getting up, when he is getting conscious again.  
  
Jesse: Is it serious?  
  
Adam: in his case, I would say not too much. After the shock, he rose and walked, spoken in a coherent way until now, there is not serious damage. It is especially the shock, aggravated by the stress of the state of Shalimar. Let him take his rest. You have to watch him. He can get conscious anytime now. As soon I am finished with Shalimar, I do a scan of him, just for verification.  
  
A beep lets him know, the computer is finished. He returns quickly to the screen to look the size of the damages....  
  
Emma, just arrived in the laboratory, approaches Brennan and is concerned about the state, he is in... Jesse reassures her, while informing her of his state. Emma joins Adam, whose forehead is blocked of an anxious fold that seems to have not any good news then. He turns around to Shalimar, still unconscious and pale. Just the paleness already is making him afraid.  
  
Emma: What does the scan say? Is it serious?  
  
Adam: Let's say, her superficial injuries don't worry me much, even does her fracture to the leg. A good immobilization and lot of rest and she will be recovered for 100%. 'I hope so '.What worries me is the internal bleeding that I sensed. She has 2 broken ribs that provoked an abundant bleeding... fortunately her lungs have been saved, but that was close. I am going to cauterize the internal wounds and to heal her ribs. Then, what also worries me is the haematoma on her temple. I don't see anything on the scanner, but the injury is nasty and deep. I am going to pay a lot of attention on that, since it is very close to the eye. Her shoulder is dislocated and I should put it back in place easily. Her pulse is erratic enough and her tension low enough, because of the abundant loss of blood. I am going to give her a transfusion.  
  
He speaks quickly, while preparing the material necessary, to his operations. Tension reads itself on his face, his hands usually so sure, shakes slightly...  
  
Emma: I am going to make the drip Adam.  
  
She takes the pocket of blood Adam had prepared and approach her friend.  
  
Emma: Jesse, I need your help to remove her top...  
  
Jesse arrives quickly, armed with a pair of scissors and begin to cut the small top that Shalimar liked so much....once getting rid of her garment; the body of Shalimar is only wounds and bruises. Emma and Jesse both feel the pain that radiates of this broken body...  
  
Shaking the head to recover, Emma disinfects the skin, then installs a catheter in the left arm of the young woman and put tape on it to fix it solidly. She suspends the pocket of blood then on the gallows, that is behind the seat of examination and binds it to the catheter, she adjusts the pace of it, so that it doesn't flow too quickly. Behind her, Adam is still agitated, he knows that the time is ticking, but the fear tortures him and brings back his uncertain gestures... he tempts to delay the deadline, but it catches up, when Emma 's voice is bringing him back to reality.  
  
Jesse stays back, seeing Emma act, wanting to help her, but not knowing how to do it... he returns close to Brennan to check his state. Seeing two of his best friends, especially in this state is very hard to him, knowing them so quick and alert....  
  
In the rec room, Anna finally decides to get settled on the sofa, still holding her son in her arms, feared of losing him, when she releases him. She looks down on her child's face and meet his eyes, so blue... his father's eyes, his father's face, his father's powers... in the beginning these powers had frightened her, she was just an elementary mutant, could not suspect the power of a mutant psionic and during the whole pregnancy, she prayed so that her child is not a mutant... or not a psionic like his father.  
  
Adam finally decides to react and bend over to Shalimar to put a sterile sheet on her chest. He absolutely must stop the internal bleeding and have to place the broken ribs back.  
  
Adam: Emma, while I take care of her ribs, I would like you to supervise her electrocardiogram, the anaesthesia should have effect her the whole time, but I don't want a surprise. Also supervise her breathing, I feel it but it is weak. If you need the oxygen mask, it is on you right and ready to use.  
  
Emma knows that Adam tries to win time, while he speaks.  
  
Emma: Don't worry Adam, it is going to be ok, you are going to do what is necessary. I remain nearby just to supervise. Just take care of her bleeding for the meantime.  
  
Her voice is soft and soothing. She cannot stop passing her hand through the hair of her unconscious friend, murmuring some encouragement words...  
  
TBC...  
  
What do you think about this chapter? Tell me please! 


	5. chapter 5

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Hi! Thanks for the review! I hope you'll like this chapter... it's hard... sorry ( but I'm evil... and I like use lot of details... it's why it take long to write... Tell me what you think about it please!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Adam makes an incision to the level of the damaged ribs, blood flows out very quickly; dark... he sees the place where the ribs made the damages, causing the bleeding that threatens the life of Shalimar. He takes a sort of laser that he points towards the source of the bleeding and with a very precise and fast gesture; he cauterizes it, to stop the amount of blood. It works, he slips his right hand in the incision that he made and tends to replace the broken ribs as finely as possible, without making more damages than necessary... the stain is arduous but he gets there quickly. He grabs a strange tool that he added; a short time ago, to his equipment, a species of a very long brush with a long end that he inserts in the opening, Emma's amazed eyes follows each of his gestures. He stops his movement and raises the eyes to see the gleam of questioning in the look of the young woman.  
  
Adam: It is a prototype of a sort of glue! I am going to use it, to hold the ribs in their place, all the time that the bones are healing themselves. Then I would hold them all with a very tight bandaging to avoid that they don't give up before their solidification.  
  
A small smile draws itself at the corner of his lips while seeing the incredulity painting on Emma's face. He pursues his task and some minutes later, he closes the incision again with the help of a laser, only letting a light reddish line, in manner of a scar.  
  
Adam: Well. Now that the bleeding is stopped, it is necessary that I put her shoulder back in place; I would make a bandaging that will maintain her arm and the ribs at the same time... I fear that she cannot move a lot for some time...  
  
He looks attentively at the haematoma that formed itself on the shoulder of Shalimar, and puts his hand on the scapula to feel the bones.  
  
Adam: Jesse, I am going to need your help, to put her shoulder back in place. I am going to do it in one try, but I need the two of you to maintain the rest of her body to counterbalance the effort. I am going to count to three.  
  
He stands on the right side; he stretches the right arm of the young woman as mildly as possible towards him, put his left hand under the right armpit of Shalimar and slips her arm under his own armpit in order to consolidate his hold. He puts his right hand just after the elbow, holding her arm against his body. He is ready. On their side, Emma and Jesse positioned themselves in order to block all movement of the body, at the time of the shock provoked by Adam. They hold the feline very tight.  
  
Adam: One... two... three!  
  
On three, Emma and Jesses hold tight whereas Adam pulls a dry stroke. A plunk resounds in the piece whereas the bones took their place. The beeps of the electrocardiogram accelerated some seconds before taking their rhythm Adam brings the wounded arm, back on the young woman's chest, slowly, while folding it to the level of the elbow. He puts his hand on the scapula again and takes a deep breath, not feeling the prominence anymore.  
  
Adam: I am going to put her bandaging around the chest, it is necessary that you help me... it is not going to be easy.  
  
Sweat begins to dawn on Adam's forehead, the efforts, that were asked, are enormous. Emma and Jesses hold still, waiting for the instructions.  
  
Adam: Very well. I am going to put the strip on her and you should raise her rightly enough so that I can make the tour around her. It is necessary to pay a lot of attention, while you're moving her, I don't want to reopen her injuries, best would be to straighten her in position to simplify it.  
  
At the same time he speaks, he takes the remote control of the seat and let the chair to straighten itself slightly, without shaking. When the chair gets to a satisfactory position, he makes a sign to his two helpers. He puts the strip then on the front of the chin indicates them to raise Shalimar's back, he let the strip pass her back, comes back then and so forth until the whole torso of the young woman is maintained solidly. The right arm also disappeared under the bandaging, until the shoulder.  
  
Emma and Jesses look at him to make with interest. His gestures are precise, fast and efficient. Extinct the tremors that they had seen earlier. The father to let the place to the physician. Assured once that Adam doesn't need his aide anymore, Jesse returns to supervise Brennan that didn't always take knowledge. Adam takes the remote control of the seat and makes it come down again in stretched out position.  
  
Adam: Now it is necessary to take care of her leg. The fracture is not beautiful to see, it is not clean and it will probably need a second look... for the meantime I am going to try to put it back in place and to immobilize it ... I am going to maintain the bone, with a piece of metal... it is going to slow down the recovery but will permit a better solidification of the bone.  
  
He takes the scissors, which was used earlier by Jesse and now he grabs the right leg of her trousers. He cuts it on the whole length; he cuts the other leg, hoping to remove the garment completely. Shalimar is now in small panties with the chest completely shut in a gangue of white strips. Emma gives out a small scream of surprise while seeing the fracture of the leg.  
  
Adam: I told you, the fracture is not beautiful...Then... I would like you to clean it. The last wound worries me. The one on her temple. I want to have a better view before trying to clean and repair it.  
  
Emma: Okay Adam. Take care of her leg; I am going to take care of the injury on the head.  
  
She is looking then for the absorbent cotton and the physiological serum and then returns close to Shalimar. She pulls a stool that she places close to her friend's head while Adam is busy to clean the wounded leg. She sits down then takes one moment to look at the face of the feline... small cuts without gravities sprinkled the neck and the low of the face, some more important cuts are visible as one goes back up on the top of the face. Before tackling the biggest among them, she decides to take care of the small... she knows that Shalimar likes to take care of her face... Absorbed in her task, she doesn't pay attention to what Adam does. She feels he is agitated next to her but remains concentrated on her goal.  
  
After ten minutes, satisfied at her work, having succeeded letting disappear most small cuts, she is going to take care of the most important, that don't really require points of sutures but rather of small strips. She puts them softly on the sensitive places, so the skin would heal again. Then the moment came of taking care of the temple... she clears tenderly, finely hair stained of blood that regains the wound again. Of every piece of the cut spreads a bruise, nearly black, on 5 cm of width...impressive. It takes all the smoothly cotton, moisturized of the physiological serum in order to eliminate the blood to clean the wound. When she finished, the cut appears jagged, long of about fifteen centimetres, active of the corner of the eye until behind the ear. There is no doubt that points of sutures will be necessary for this one.  
  
On his side, Adam finished with the fracture of the leg; he reduced it and placed the piece of metal to maintain it. He uses the laser again to close the incision, letting a reddish line once again but only on the calf. He rises then for one moment, comes back with a plaster in resin that he installs around the leg to immobilize it.  
  
Adam: This is what I have done. It is going to hold for some time and she won't be able to move the foot but seeing the gravity of her injuries, I think that we can be happy, because she will be able to walk again!  
  
He takes a light cover that he puts on the body of the young woman, as much by modesty as to protect it.  
  
Adam: Well, I see that you took care of her face. Thank you. I am going to be able to examine this injury.  
  
He moved forwards, while Emma moves back her stool to give him some space. He carries a needle, bends and did some sutures; these will remove themselves when the wound will have closed again itself, leaving the less possible traces.  
  
Adam: The sides are shredded well... I should probably do the repairing surgery once all will be closed again. In the meantime I am dealing with the worst ones.  
  
Emma: I treated the small cuts as there, put some strips, I didn't think it was necessary to do it again, it should not leave any traces....I hope I made the right choice.... otherwise she is going to tear me in little pieces when she sees the result!  
  
Adam: No, no. You did very well, don't worry. It is this one, that bothers me because it will always remain a trace, even after the surgery, the slash is too deep and really irregular. Fortunately her hair will cover it on a good length.  
  
While speaking, he takes the needle, closing again the wound progressively. It needs a lot of patience and especially of precision, but finally they did a great job.  
  
Adam: Give me gazes please. I am going to put Beta dine on it and make a compress of it.  
  
At the time of putting the compress, he sees a red stain of blood in the corner of the right eye of the feline. He raises the right lid softly and perceives that the white of the eye is blood-red; the blood vessels exploded under the strength of the impact, and the eye bleeds.  
  
Adam: I hope that there won't be any consequences....Unfortunately I didn't know before she got unconscious...But this worries me a lot. The vessels exploded. It is not so serious, but it indicates more important lesions. It will be necessary to supervise the evolution of this injury.  
  
Emma: What are you thinking? Do you think that she could lose the use of her eye?  
  
TBC!  
  
Yeah yeah yeah... I know... don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon :) 


	6. chapter 6

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Hi! Thanks for the review! No it's not an ER fiction :) but I like writing lot of details... :)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Adam: No... really I don't know... a stroke to the head can have a lot of consequences and at the present time, the only thing of we can be sure of, that there are not any fractures.  
  
Softly, he tries to hold the compress on the temple of Shalimar while enclosing it in a bandaging that makes the tour around her skull. He makes sure not to cover the eyes of the young woman, with the strip, in order to be able to verify the state of her eye at all times.  
  
Satisfied by his work, he moves back to contemplate his "daughter", He remains like this for some moments, the look in the vagueness, conscious that this time, luck was on their side, otherwise he could have lost two of his "children."  
  
Adam: It is necessary to put her on a bed, she will be a lot more comfortable and I could do a san on Brennan  
  
Jesse moves away one moment and comes back with a rolling bed that he couples to the seat in which Shalimar lies. Adam and he synchronize themselves to raise their friend for a last time and to install her in the medical bed. In two times three movements, Shalimar is spread on the bed, her face almost as pale as the sheets on which she now rests. Jesse transfers the gallows of the seat on the amount of the bed and adjusts the cover on the body of the young feline.  
  
Adam: Emma, I am going to take care of Brennan now. I would like you to go to Shalimar's room and bring her back some personal items and especially to clean her up a little... I think that she would appreciate that it is you that does the cleaning ... I cleaned as much as possible but blood and the dust cover still a part of her body...  
  
Emma approaches him and put her hand on his arm while signing him with the head indicating that she understood and that there was not a problem. Emma moves away quickly, leaving the two men in the laboratory, to install the bed of Shalimar aside as well as a screen to separate her of the rest of the lab.  
  
Adam heads then towards his computer and some seconds are sufficient for him to displace the scanner over Brennan's seat. He throws the complete exam to determine the extent of the injuries of the young man, precisely. Some minutes later, a beep signals him the end of the scanner and results show off on the screen. These confirm the concussion as well as the warming- up of the shoulder due to the succession of shocks. Jesse has already taken care to of his shoulder; Adam is content with injecting a painkiller in Brennan's arm to prevent him from suffering when he will gain consciousness. He conducts a second test then with the pen, breathing of relief while perceiving that the reflexes nearly came back to their normal state. The pulse is steady and strong. The young man is still unconscious but Adam doesn't see anything abnormal.  
  
Adam: I am going to continue to supervise him this night but I think that tomorrow he will be on his feet. With a good headache and an aching shoulder... nothing that a painkiller won't be able to calm. You can rest now Jesse. You did a good job, as much over there against the agents of the GSA as here helping me with Shalimar and Brennan...  
  
You can hear the pride in the sound of his voice and Jesse knows how much their lives result of the heart of their chief... he considers them as his children and they render it to him well.  
  
Jesse: This isn't really what you think! These are our friends and we will do everything that we can to help them. We went through some losses but our mission has been carried through... Anna and her sons are safe and sound and that it is important. They didn't risk their lives in vain and we didn't either. You too should take a rest... the day was hard for all of us all, but especially for you...  
  
Adam: I am going to think it over.  
  
Adam looks at Jesse with a gleam in his look that doesn't let any doubt that he would not do anything of it in spite of what he has just said. He feels responsible and had to look after the health of his troops, of his family.  
  
Emma who is slipped herself to Shalimar's sides while Adam and Jesses discussed, cannot stop smiling while hearing them to speak. Armed of a humid glove, she passes softly on the naked parts of the young feline in order to get rid of the blood and remnants remaining the explosion. When she finally finishes, she covers and edge her friend. Then puts close a small teddy bear near the head of the feline that decorates her bed in normal time. The teddy bear carried her fragrance so .that the young woman feels reassured, same unconscious, by a friendly presence close to her.  
  
She approaches Adam who seems lost in his thoughts, leaned to his office.  
  
Emma: Adam, you should be resting ... you know I can remain here during this time and can supervise Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
Adam: Emma. I am not tired. I am going to remain here; I have work that waits for me.  
  
Knowing that she would not manage to change his opinion, she comes out of the special room, and withdraws in the rec room, not really astonished when entering, to find Anna, sat in a corner of the sofa, her son on her knees, sleeping.  
  
Emma: You should lie down. The day was hard for you and your son. What's his name?  
  
Anna: Alex. His name is Alex. He is 5 years old. He looks older but he is still a baby.  
  
A smile spreads on her lips to her baby's evocation and tenderly she puts her hand in his hair, stroking it.  
  
Emma: Well Anna. Do you need something in particular? I am going to bring you something so you can change clothes, I would not have anything to his size but we should find something that will work.  
  
Anna: Thank you... thanks you for everything. I don't know where we would be if you had not arrived... I am distressed for your friends... so sorry... It is my entire fault... I hope that they are not going to die...  
  
Emma: But no Anna, you are not responsible for anything. These are the occupational hazards and we accept them. Our role is to help people like you that are in danger because of their powers, because of what they are...  
  
Emma's voice was supposed to be reassuring and strong and she seems to have reached her goal while seeing Anna's expression calming herself.  
  
Anna: I don't know Who these men are not nor why they pursue us... we were so happy with my husband and then he disappeared a few days ago and these men arrived and tried to take our child!!  
  
Emma: You don't risk anything anymore here Anna and your son either. We are going to take care of it and to place you in a safe house, secured with a new identity and a new life.  
  
Anna: But we cannot leave without Alan! He is in danger too... he's a mutant, as we and they are surely going to try to catch him, like us, if they didn't already ...  
  
Emma: Anna...do you know what is the goal of your husband's work within the GSA? Do you know what his role is?  
  
Anna: He... finally... I don't know... but he has a good work and no one bothers him because of his powers. On the contrary, they seem even to appreciate them since he went up enough quickly in rank, his chiefs seem happy with him.  
  
Emma didn't feel to question everything that this young woman believes to know or still knows ... She doesn't seem to know that if he could bring up in rank that is solely to the depend of other mutants that he has to deliver to the GSA...  
  
Emma: We will try to see clearer tomorrow morning. You better lie down. I come back in some minutes.  
  
She heads towards her room to find what to get for clothes to Anna and Alex. She takes one of her pyjamas, Anna has the same size as her, and this one should fit her. She crosses the hallway towards the room of Jesse to borrow something that could be pyjamas to Alex. She knows that he is there and that he doesn't sleep yet... light filters under his door. She knocks twice and waits for his friend's call to open the door. Some seconds are sufficient and the voice of Jesse reaches her through the door.  
  
Jesse: Yes? Enter!  
  
He took a shower and changed. Emma can see the droplets of waters clinging again to the tips of his hair before coming to collapse on the collar of his shirt. He is lengthened on the bed, legs and naked feet, the look lost at the ceiling. When she comes further in the room, the look of the young man focuses on her and he straightens himself slightly to look at her face.  
  
Jesse: A problem?  
  
The question comes to him directly but doesn't worry too much while rather seeing air calm of the young woman. He can see the veil of sadness that crouches in the bottom of her eyes but her attitude is not alarming.  
  
Emma: No, no. I came to see if you would have something that I could give to Anna to dress her son. A small shirt or something of that kind.  
  
Jesse: Everything's Ok?  
  
Emma: Yes. It's Ok. I worry about them but they are in the best care. Adam does his best and I am sure that they are going to be back on their foot, very quickly. I am going to take care of Anna and I am going to lie down in order to be in shape to relieve Adam in the laboratory when he will be going to take a rest.  
  
Jesse rises and approaches her. In an abrupt desire, he takes her in his arms and then hold her against his body. The fear, in the warehouse, tortured him all after noon and holding her against his body reassures him. Emma is taken by surprise by his action but let's herself goes and takes him in her arms on her turn. Relieved and happy to know he was there and in good health. They remain some minutes before lets go to head towards his cabinet. He searches for one moment and pulls a navy blue tee-shirt of his garment to offer it to her then.  
  
Jesse: It should work. He can keep it; I'm not able to wear it more for a long time.  
  
His juvenile smile illuminates his face.  
  
Emma: Thank you Jesse.  
  
She turns around and left the room while closing the door. She remains there to lean some moments before going to bring the garment to Alex.  
  
When she enters the rec room again Alex is awake. Seated on the side of the bed, he looks at his mother to bustle then in the piece, as hearing Emma entered, his eyes change target and carry themselves to the young woman. She intercepts the look and feels like a sort of current passing between them... she blinks her eyes and already Alex returned his attention towards his mother. Emma is disturbed but she puts this sensation on the account of fatigue and the stress of the day. She puts the pyjamas down and the shirt on the file of the sofa and wishes them a good night before slipping out.  
  
Arrived in her room, she slips herself under a very hot shower that allows her to loosen the knotted muscles of her shoulders and to clear the whole pain and the violence of the day. She remains a long time under the powerful throw, letting her mind wander quietly. Then once she evacuated the tension, she is going to lie down in her bed but doesn't find the sleep. She remained there; spread in the dark, listening to the silence of the Sanctuary and ironing herself like a movie to slow down, the events that only took place some hours before. The time passes, slowly and finally without realizing it, her heavy lids closed themselves and her mind sank in the fullness of the sleep. 


	7. chapter 7

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Just 2 reviews for chapt 6... :(  
  
Chapter 7  
  
In the laboratory, Adam works on his computer, throwing a look from Shalimar to Brennan, time to time. Not wanting to risk a hurried awakening of the feline, he continuous holds her under sedative too, a pocket of glucose, containing some antibiotics, came to replace the one containing blood. Brennan woke up for a moment one hour earlier one, disorientated, but reassured by Adam, he fell asleep again. Fatigue reads itself on Adam's face, but he doesn't want to take a rest, he wants to stay to look after any complication. He lies with his head put on his arm, sleepy, when Emma discovers him the following day morning...  
  
Emma: Adam... Adam...  
  
Emma blows her name closely to his ear and tries not to surprise him.  
  
Emma: Adam... you should be going to lie down; it would be more comfortable for you to sleep.  
  
Adam's eyes twinkles for one moment, he realizes that he is in the laboratory, that it is daylight and that Emma has just wakened him up.  
  
Adam: No, no... I don't sleep... I closed my eyes for an instant to think...  
  
His voice is not convincing and he knows pertinently that Emma doesn't believe a word of what he has just said.  
  
Emma: Yes, of course Adam, but now it's time for you to go to sleep. I am going to take a break. All seems good anyway...  
  
The small smile on the face of the young woman overcomes Adam's protests and he rises, totally exhausted by fallen asleep in his office. He stretches some seconds before checking some things a last time and he gets more conscious.  
  
While approaching Brennan, he perceives that Brennan straightened his head and that he looks at him with sleepy eyes.  
  
Adam: Brennan? How are you?  
  
Brennan: Adam? What's going on? Why am I here?  
  
Adam stands over him and directs his lamp pen in his eyes to verify his pupils.  
  
Adam: What are you remembering precisely?  
  
Brennan: I remember that we had left to recover a mutant with her son who was pursued by the agents of Eckhart... That we won and that there was an explosion.  
  
He suddenly straightens himself, repulsively trying to push Adam's hand away that tries to maintain him stretched out.  
  
Brennan: Where is Shalimar?  
  
The concern makes his voice trembles.  
  
Adam: She is nearby, she is well and she's sleeping.  
  
Brennan: Her injuries were serious! I want to see her!  
  
Adam: In one minute! Tell me how you feel first? Does your head hurt? Of the unrests of the view? The nausea?  
  
Brennan shakes the head.  
  
Brennan: No! I am fine! I want to see Shalimar!  
  
He puts a foot on the ground and rises quickly, his head turns one second then gets back in place and he heads in the direction of Adam's stretched arm. He sees the screen that Emma had arranged last night, separating the bed of the young woman, of Brennan's. He advances mildly, afraid to know what he is going to find behind it. The memory comes back to him distinctly and he remembers Shalimar lying on the floor, the face in blood, unconscious, wounded...  
  
He pulls the gate that separates them slowly and holds still...looking at his friend, stretched out on her white sheet, a teddy bear put closely to her head... her face so white... the bandaging girding on her head and the rest of her body concealed by the blank sheets that covers her.  
  
Brennan: How is she?  
  
His voice is broken slightly when he asks Adam... Emma approaches him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Emma: She is going to be fine Brennan. It's necessary to let her rest for the time being  
  
She wants to reassure him, but her heart tightens itself, when she sees the distressed expression on the face of the young man.  
  
Adam: Her injuries are clean and taking care of, Brennan... It's necessary to wait that she gains consciousness to know if there are some complications. For the meantime I did my best and it we have to wait now, until the moment she awakes. I hope it is very soon... she has a nasty fracture in the leg and two broken ribs... without counting the shoulder that I had to put back in place. While speaking of shoulders? How does yours doing?  
  
Brennan: Heu... my shoulder?  
  
He rolls his shoulder and grimace a little while feeling the pain to wake up.  
  
Brennan: I will survive.  
  
Adam: You went through a traumatism at the time of the explosion with a concussion. It can happen that you endure headaches or light dizziness. So if that is the case, it's necessary to tell me, I would give you something that will make it disappear. . Your shoulder will be painful some days but I am going to give you an anti-inflammatory that will calm the twinges. Avoid moving it too much until that goes better.  
  
Brennan: Yes.  
  
Brennan listens to Adam with an absent-minded ear, his lost look on the face of Shalimar.  
  
Emma: Adam, go to take a rest, I am going to stay here with Shalimar. Brennan, go to join Jesse, he must be in the kitchen with Anna and Alex, he is not very at ease with the strangers...  
  
Brennan: Yes.  
  
Once again he listened without hearing. Emma sees, he is lost in his thoughts and touches his arm. He jumps and turns the head towards her.  
  
Brennan: Heu... yes sorry....what did you say? Jesse what?  
  
Emma: I told you that Jesse is waiting for you in the kitchen, he must be there with Anna and Alex and you know that he is intimidated when there are some strangers...  
  
Brennan: I would like to stay here....  
  
Emma: Brennan, she sleeps. I am going to stay here to supervise her. You need to eat something.  
  
Brennan: You call me if she wakes up!  
  
Emma: yes! Don't worry! Go! That means you too, Adam!  
  
Adam and Brennan leave the laboratory, listening to Emma's instructions. She pulls an armchair and gets settled next to her friend's bed. As promised, she is going to watch over her.  
  
In the kitchen, Jesse is seated to a tip of the table and Anna and Alex to the other tip. The silence reigns while everybody is eating their breakfast. Emma decided to relieve Adam and was putting him in charge of taking care of their guests. He prepared them something to eat and is waiting now for they finish arranging the kitchen, praying so that someone arrives and relieve him of this burden. He is not used to children and even less of the women with children... he is intimidated and feels Alex's obstinate look on him while he keeps the eyes lowered on his bowl. Brennan enters all of a sudden in the room and Jesse is relieved, on the one hand to see his standing friend and in good health, but also of more being the point of attention of Anna and Alex.  
  
TBC... 


	8. chapter 8

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Brennan: Hello.  
  
His look passes Anna then to Alex and Jesse.  
  
Jesse: Brennan!! Finally awake! How are you? You scared me last night! I was taking care of you and pfff you fainted!! Don't frighten me like that anymore!  
  
He rises and embraces his friend in his arms, forgetting his painful shoulder, but he loosens while hearing him grumble.  
  
Jesse: Forgiveness! I had forgotten...  
  
Brennan: It's nothing. It passed. You could make a cup coffee for me, if you want...  
  
Jesse was going to retort something but seeing the veil of concern in the bottom of his friend's eyes, he excuses himself, sheepish. The look of Brennan returns to Anna, who had remained silent, looking at them. He takes a chair and gets settled at the table.  
  
Brennan: How are you this morning?  
  
Anna: Well, well... We succeeded in sleeping some hours but it is going to be necessary that we go back home.  
  
Brennan: go back? I don't believe that is what Adam planned for you two... The men, who were after you, yesterday will certainly wait for you. You cannot go back anymore...  
  
Anna: What! And my husband?? I cannot abandon my husband! He must be in danger too!! You know he is like you...us...he possesses some powers.  
  
Brennan: Yes, I know. But either your husband is already in their hands or he works with them... and in the two cases, you won't accomplish anything by going back home.  
  
Anna rises in a jump, the anger shining in her look.  
  
Anna: How dare you!! Alan is not implied in this history! He would not hurt us!! He likes me and he adores his son!  
  
She tightens Alex in her arms. He doesn't say anything, looking at Brennan. The young man believes to see like a gleam of understanding in the child's look...  
  
Anna: I want to go back home! I should not have called Mutant X! Let us leave immediately! I am sure that Alan waits for us at home.  
  
Alex raises the look toward his mother and under the amazed eyes of Jesse and Brennan; a small ball of energy forms itself on his forehead then striking it on his mother. She sits down again, light-headed, a bit lost. Alex looks then at Brennan and a small smile draws itself on his lips. He takes the hand of his mother and guides her out of the room, until the sofa of the rec room where he lets her sit down.  
  
Brennan: Jesse! Did you see that? I didn't dream!  
  
Jesse: I have seen...well I believe... He used his power on his mother and honestly I believe that without him we would have been in trouble now...  
  
Brennan: yes...but that's incredible that his power is so powerful on this age and that he has reacted in this way... against his own mother.  
  
The two take the path of the rec room, even amazed by what they had just seen. While entering, they find Alex, holding his mother's hand, both seated on the sofa, before the television. Anna's look is hallucinated a little, as if she sleeps...  
  
Jesse: It is necessary to call Adam... don't know if he can do anything but she seems strange don't you think?  
  
Brennan: Adam left to sleep, according to Emma he stayed up all night to watch Shalimar and me... Let them for the meantime here. I don't think that Alex would have hurt his mother and in my opinion it is not the first time that he uses his power...  
  
While hearing his name, Alex turns his head towards the two men, and return to contemplate the television broadcast.  
  
Jesse: Well... I am going to do some research on this Alan Ditch and to see if and what I can find on him. Hard to say what side he is... we know that some members of the GSA don't know what unwinds itself of it and can be that he is not informed of the scheming of Eckhart...  
  
Brennan: Yes... Ok, you do that. I am going to find them a secured place and new identities, for them three. If the father joins them...  
  
In the laboratory, Emma reads quietly, only the regular beep of the electrocardiogram of Shalimar cuts the silence. From time to time, she raises her eyes to look then at her friend dives again in her book to spend the time.  
  
Sudden the beeps make themselves brought closer more; the beatings of the heart of the feline accelerate. Emma rises very quickly and stands next to the bed. The rhythm is irregular and Shalimar is agitated in her sleep, her features pull themselves and whining escapes of her dry lips.  
  
Emma: Hush... Shalimar... Hush... calm you...  
  
The young woman blows these words in her friend's ear to calm her; she puts her cool hand on her forehead and perceives that this one is burning. She has fever, what would explain her agitation...  
  
Emma: Shalimar, listen to my voice... hush... there... all soft... calm you... you are in security... there...  
  
The feline seems to relax a little under the caresses of the young woman. Emma continues her litany to calm her completely. She sits down the bed very close and, the hand still put on the forehead of Shalimar, she concentrates to send her the soothing and refreshing pictures, hoping to lower the temperature. At the end of some minutes of intense concentration, she notes that it worked and that the feline is calmed, her rhythm took a regular cadence and the fever fell, for the meantime.  
  
Emma remains again on the side of the bed for a moment, loosen the tension that had gotten in her shoulders, returns to sit down in her armchair.  
  
The time passes without realizing it and is surprised when Adam lays his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Emma: Adam? But I believed that you slept?  
  
Adam: I slept. It is 16h and I have work to do.  
  
Emma: 16h?? I didn't see the day passing...  
  
Adam: Did you remain here all the time?  
  
Emma: Heu... yes. I read. She had a small crisis in a little while but it passed. She was agitated and had the fever. I lowered her temperature by sending her some pictures and since then she is quiet.  
  
Adam: Very well, you did well. I am going to give her something stronger against the infection and the fever and I'm going to stop the sedative to let her sleep in a natural rest. It should act again this night but tomorrow she will be able to wake up.  
  
Emma: Do you believe that it's wise? Her injuries are going to hurt indeed when she will have taken conscience...  
  
Adam: Yes I know. I would give her something but it is necessary that she takes knowledge so that I can verify if all goes well.  
  
He bends over Shalimar and notice with astonishment that the small scrapes that sprinkled the low of her face nearly disappeared.  
  
Adam: Fortunately her power of recuperation is exceptional. She will be on her feet quickly and should not have any marks anymore on her face in some times. Finally normal  
  
Emma: Yes I saw that this after noon. It is impressive to see the wounds healing so quickly.  
  
Adam: So much better for her...  
  
Emma: Yes. Fortunately.  
  
After having verified the pulse of the young woman as well as her tension, a bit low but correct, seeing her state, he begins to unwind the bandaging that girds on her forehead in order to change the compress that covers the wound on the temple.  
  
Adam: You can give me a clean compress and the beta dine please.  
  
Emma heads towards the wagon containing the antiseptic products, among others and bring them back towards the bed of Shalimar.  
  
Once the strip was removed, only the compress remains dried and glued to the wound. Adam takes a clip of gauze, which he folds into a tampon and moisten it with the physiological serum. in his other hand, he catches, with the help of a clip, an extremity of the used compress and raises it slightly, he passes the tampon moistened between skin and the compress, humidifying it the same in order to facilitate the takeoff. Finally, millimetres after millimetres, he raises the compress then advances the tampon... until this one detaches itself entirely.  
  
The wound is clean, not infection, pus, but a little blood, dried and fresh. He cleans very mildly the sutures before depositing a new clean compress there and smeared of beta dine. He fixes while ironing the bandaging around the forehead of the young woman. Satisfied, he raises the lid of the right eye and breaths of relief then while seeing that the blood isn't there anymore.  
  
Adam: Well... well... remains to wait until she wakes up. You can eat something if you want, I am going to remain here, and I have work to do.  
  
Emma: I am going to see Anna and Alex. How are they?  
  
Adam: I don't know. I came directly here. I suppose that Jesse or Brennan are with them.  
  
She leaves the laboratory and head towards the rec room. On the way she sees Jesse, concentrated on his screen. She joins him.  
  
Emma: Hello Jesse. What's new?  
  
Jesse: Hello! Not much. I spent my time looking for the info on Anna's husband and it is as if he didn't exist. Nothing. I didn't find anything. I succeeded in penetrating in the files of Genomex but their file has been suppressed... strange. I continue nevertheless.  
  
Emma: Yes it is strange...  
  
Emma lets Jesse to his research and leave to find Anna and Alex. While arriving in front of the rec room, she is astonished to see them seated before the television as if there is nothing there  
  
Emma: Anna? Are you well?  
  
Anna turns the head exactly then towards the newcomer and returns to her program. At her side, Alex is also absorbed by the animate drawing that parades on the screen. Intrigued by Anna's attitude, Emma gets ready to ask her for what happens when she hears some steps behind her and turn around to face Brennan.  
  
Brennan: A problem with Shalimar?  
  
Emma: No, no, all goes well, she still sleeps and Adam is with her. I came to see what happened here and I must admit I don't understand what I am seeing here...  
  
Brennan: Come, I am going to explain you what happened... at least what I can comprehend...  
  
He proceeds to in the kitchen and presents her a chair then heads towards the refrigerator to get the bottle of orange juice, he adds two glasses, which he took from the cupboard and comes to sit down in front of her. He pours the orange juice quietly as beginning to explain that of which he had been a witness of...  
  
Brennan: I was explaining to Anna that they could not go home because the danger was still there and she lost temper... she demanded us to let her and Alex leave. I don't know what occurred then precisely but suddenly, Alex sent a ball of energy on his mother and this one stopped clean her recriminations... she seemed completely hallucinated. He dragged her then in the rec room and since then she didn't move...  
  
Emma: Do you say that he threw a ball of energy on her? His power is already so powerful that he has succeeded to take over the mental state of his own mother... it is frightening when you thinks he is only 5 years old... It is necessary to tell Adam, He will probably want to do some tests.  
  
Brennan: Yes you are right. We wanted to speak to him this morning about that, but as he slept, we thought that it could wait. as they didn't move and that Anna remained all day very quiet.  
  
Emma: This prolonged catatonic state is not normal... Alex must not master his power again and the consequences can be dangerous.  
  
Brennan: Probably... How goes Shalimar?  
  
The question burned him on his lips... he had passed the laboratory again and had observed the young sleepy woman from afar, seated Emma next to her, the back turned at the door. Several times he wanted to approach but had turned the heels finally...  
  
Emma: You didn't come to see her... her state is still steady. Adam stopped the administration of sedative and according to him she could gain consciousness tomorrow the  
  
Brennan: Just like him I am anxious to see her awake. To see her unconscious puts my nerves on edge... and then she is so pale... I believe that frightens me ...  
  
Emma is astonished to hear to confiding in her but she can feel his emotions... and what she feels doesn't have anything of a brotherly feeling. To the thought to see them both, feeling each of the feelings for the other, but no one daring to confess it, of fear of the reaction of the other, she smiles internally, while hoping that in the end one of them will decide to make the first step...  
  
Emma: I understand and you are not the only one. However, to keep her under sedative was necessary to let her body to absorb a little of the shock. Not to mention that with the different injuries that she has, she risks too much suffering in one moment... But she is strong and her power allows her to heal more quickly than you and I.  
  
Brennan: I hopes so! I am going to the laboratory to see Adam and to tell him what occurred with Alex.  
  
Emma knows that it is only an excuse to be going to see Shalimar but keeps quiet.  
  
Emma: Yes it is better. During this time I am going to help Jesse in his research. He has found nothing and that is not normal. You would say that someone cleaned this man's traces. We must go to their home. Who knows, it is possible that we finds more information there.  
  
Brennan: Wait for me. I come with you.  
  
Emma: No. It is necessary that someone remained here to help Adam in case of need and to supervise Anna and Alex.  
  
Brennan: You can remain here, I would come with Jesse.  
  
Emma: Brennan... You were unconscious during more then 15h and you still suffer from a concussion. I doubt strongly that Adam allows you to leave the Sanctuary.  
  
Emma discerns the anger in the look of Brennan that doesn't like to be held aside from the operations but as she told him, he doubts that Adam lets him leave after what he has been through.  
  
Brennan: If you have the least problem, go back! Don't try anything over there! And if you find something...  
  
Emma: Brennan! We are not children! We can defend ourselves and we are big enough to know what we have to do!  
  
Brennan: Yes...yes... I know... excuse me I lose temper but you know that I don't like to remain here when you go on a mission... and I don't want something happening to you ... as to Shalimar...  
  
Emma: It's nothing. You don't have to be afraid for us you know. We will be prudent. Promise Dad!  
  
She hits him on the shoulder and withdraws her hand as quickly while hearing him moaning.  
  
Emma: Oups! Sorry... I forgot...  
  
Brennan rubs his right side up to the shoulder where Emma touched him, amused to see her apologize.  
  
Emma: Ha! Now you see that you cannot come with us! Your shoulder hurts.  
  
Brennan: But no! It is not true, I have been surprised rightly. I am not hurt.  
  
And to prove his says, he rolls his shoulder but stops quickly when the pain spreads in his neck and back. Emma laughs while seeing him finally grimace.  
  
Brennan: Good Ok... I hurt but that doesn't stop me from leaving hey!  
  
Emma: Good I am going to see Jesse. You will tell Adam that we went there. Tell to him that we will get you informed.  
  
Brennan: Okay but once again, be prudent!  
  
Emma: Yeah, yeah... 


	9. chapter 9

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Sorry Brennan_Mulwray... you have to wait for 3 more chapters for what you're asking :) but thanks for the review :) Loveconquers, thanks for your review too! Hope you'll like this one too :)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Brennan leaves the kitchen at the same time as her and goes directly to the laboratory. As he enters there, he finds Adam, as always, leaned in his office analyzing "I don't know what."  
  
Brennan: Adam.  
  
Adam turns around while hearing his first name and watch Brennan approach him.  
  
Adam: Brennan? Are you feeling well?  
  
Brennan: Yes, yes very well. I came to see you about Alex.  
  
Adam: Alex? Is he sick?  
  
Brennan: Not precisely. At least, I don't think so... In fact we saw him using his power...  
  
Adam looks at him while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Adam: His power? How so? Doing what?  
  
Brennan: Yes his power. To calm his mother...  
  
Brennan sees the gleam of curiosity that illuminates his mentor's look.  
  
Brennan: Good I'll explain to you... This morning, we were in the kitchen with Jesse, Anna and Alex and we discussed. Then Anna asked to get back home... so I answered that it was impossible. Little by little, she got excited and Alex projected her ball of energy that nailed her there... Since she is as sleepy up... I wanted to tell you this... she has a sleepy look, as if she hovered...  
  
Adam: What I thought proved to be true. Alex is a psionic and apparently sufficiently powerful to take the ascendant on his mother whereas he is only a child...  
  
Brennan: in any case, since she didn't move, I don't know if he keeps her in his power, that would be frightening  
  
Adam: What scares me is when he uses his powers again and that he could cause serious damages to his mother while using his power on her.  
  
Brennan: That's what Emma thinks too. In fact she put me in charge of telling you that she and Jesse are going directly to Ditch's house, to do some research because according to Jesse, there is not any trace of this man in the files of the GSA... as if someone had erased everything that is in relation with him...  
  
Adam: Very well. I hope that they are not going to walk in a trap...  
  
Brennan: She told me that they would contact us as soon as they would arrive there and that they would keep us informed of the evolution of their research.  
  
Adam sees him looking in Shalimar's direction while he speaks.  
  
Adam: That would be a great idea.  
  
Then responded to his mute questions: She is still unconscious... but I stopped the sedatives... she should wake up soon.  
  
Brennan: Heu... yes... okay... I am going to stay a little close to her to supervise her if you want to see Alex and Anna in the rec room  
  
Adam: Okay.  
  
Adam leaves the laboratory and head towards the rec room. Brennan approaches the feline softly, feared to wake her up.  
  
He sits down on the armchair in which Emma spent the day and stay in the chair to watch over his friend, without moving. Some ideas cross him to mind, and memories also, always marked by the presence of Shalimar, as if she was the sun of his life. In fact she is... he perceives, that she represents a lot to his eyes and in his heart...  
  
On their side, Jesse and Emma arrive to the domicile of the Ditch. After having parked not far from there, they head quietly towards the house, quick looking around them to verify that no one hides to surprise them. The district is very quiet, populated of small houses, modest but much kept. Emma sees some curtains that move in the windows of the neighbours but no one appears.  
  
Emma: You could say that the neighbours are curious. I saw someone that looked at us behind the curtains.  
  
Jesse: It is often like that in such districts, aged people who spend their time spying on what the neighbours make to nourish the gossips of the eldest generation.  
  
Emma: Can it be that we will be able to see them if we don't find anything. Watching everything what happens outside, they will surely know to tell us if Mr Ditch is at home.  
  
Jesse: You are right. But first we are going to his house, maybe he is.  
  
While arriving in the alley, which leads to the door of the entry, they notice the presence of glass remnants on the side of the house.  
  
Jesse: You would says that someone already came and he was not invited...  
  
While saying that, he heads towards the broken place. A window presumably belongs to the kitchen, relatively safe from the outside looks, is half open, the tile is broken the outside. The edge of the window is sprinkled of bursts. Dried small bloodstains form a discontinuous line of the edge to the tiled ground.  
  
Emma: this person got injured, while entering... It doesn't seem me the kind of the agents of the GSA...  
  
Jesse: You are right. It could be a thief who saw the uninhabited house or it's Ditch that went back home while wanting to hide.  
  
Emma: In this case, it can happen that he is still inside. Let's be cautious.  
  
Jesse: Quiet!  
  
He looks at her with this small smile in the corners of the lips and the spark in his look that makes it crack...  
  
Emma: Adam?  
  
She calls Adam in her transmitter, talking mildly not to make them noticed  
  
Emma: Adam are you there?  
  
Some seconds later, their chief's voice sounded in her ring  
  
Adam: Emma? Where are you?  
  
Emma: We are at the Ditch' place We found a window on the floor, broken, we didn't enter yet to see but there are marks of blood, close to the window, without any doubt, coming from the cuts made at the time of the break-in.  
  
Adam: It doesn't look like the GSA.  
  
Emma: It's what we also thought. We rather have either a burglar, or even Ditch  
  
Adam: Yes it's a possibility. If he is tracked, he wouldn't like to be seen while going back to home. Pay attention if he is there again. We don't know how he reacts and his wife seems to think that he possesses a very powerful power.  
  
Emma: Yes Adam, don't worry about us we will be prudent. We are going to look if he is there and try not to frighten him.  
  
Adam: It is better that one of you supervises another exit just in case, he tries to escape.  
  
Jesse: We are going to organize ourselves Adam. You know us.  
  
Jesse makes some signs to Emma to indicate to her that Adam was boring. Emma chokes laughter while giving him a slap on the shoulder.  
  
Emma: We call back in a little while to tell you what we found. How is Shalimar?  
  
Adam: Still sleepy. No evolution.  
  
Then the communication went dead.  
  
Jesse: I am standing here to be able to intervene while you will be going to listen for a sound. When you hear nothing, I will get us inside at one of the sides. No one will see us then.  
  
Emma: Okay. I am going to look if someone is home.  
  
She heads towards the door and pushes on the button of the small bell while Jesse stands near the window. She is patient at least 1 minute before pushing again, two strokes this time. She listens attentively inside but doesn't discern movement. She tries to scan the places mentally but doesn't discern anything either. But Ditch is a psionic so he has the power to conceal his presence to other psionics. She then presses the small bell once again, still without results.  
  
Emma: Jesse. I believe that we are going to enter. The house seems empty.  
  
Jesse: Ok.  
  
Emma joins him and looks at him to take his breathing while putting the hand on the wall of the house. In some seconds the wall abstracts itself and she crosses it to meet in the house, dark and empty. Jesse joins her while releasing the wall that closes again itself behind him.  
  
Jesse: Well. It would be necessary to take a sample of blood; Adam would like to analyze it.  
  
Emma: Yes good idea. You take care of that, I am going to see on the floor what we can find.  
  
Jesse: You should hurry, I don't want to stay here for a long time, and it's better not to separate.  
  
Emma: Don't worry. The house is empty. I have scanned it. There is nothing to fear. We will win time.  
  
Emma doesn't let him the time to retort that, already she enters into the passageway to go up the staircases leading to the floor. Jesse crouched down before the line that the bloodstains form and with the help of the blade of his Swiss knife he scrapes soil finely and deposit the residues dried in a small plastic sleeve that he always transports in his bag. 


	10. chapter 10

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
**Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
**  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to **Garfieldlady** for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English. Sorry for being so long to post this chapt... but now you have something to read and don't forget to review please (  
  
**Chapter 10  
**  
Arrived to the floor, Emma heads slowly toward what seems to be the room of the couple. She pushes all smoothly the door, as silently as possible in the event someone would be inside. She slips herself by the chink and is not really surprised to see the open cabinets and the linen scattered on floor, the drawers of the nightstands are reversed on the completely undone bed. The room is without over under, nothing escaped the hurricane that crossed it. She brings a little further in the piece, advancing on tiptoe, listening to the least noise. After what seems to be some long seconds, she finally loosens her breath and kneel before the bed to look at the scattered papers that regain the bed.  
  
She seizes a photo that passes the disorganized heap, the family is in the suit, Anna and Alan holding Alex in their arms, all smiling to the objective. While raising a little the papers, she discovers other photos, some showing Alex to different ages, of others of Anna or Alan. She takes one of the photos of Alan and she slips in the pocket of her jacket. She stands up and makes the tour of the bed to see the cabinet, henceforth emptied of contained sound. To floor, on the beige carpet, she sees small bloodstains, probably the same that those recovered in the kitchen. The person who entered by break-in came therefore here. While making a fast inventory of the clothes that spreads on floor, she notices that there is very few masculine clothes, most being surely those of Anna. She catches a bag that is on the floor against the wall and begins to put some business there, as much to benefit some to bring back of what to change herself to Anna. She makes a last tour of the room before leaving. On the landing, she deposits the bag and advance toward the room that jouxte the one of the couple. The door is wide open but there nothing has been touched, it is Alex's room. The boy's small bed sits in the middle of the toys, the tapestry pale bruise browsed of small clouds gives a calm atmosphere to the room. She penetrates in and head toward the cabinet, she takes some clothes and one or two toys then spring, letting the door as her had found it. She deposits what she took in the travel bag and finish the tour of the floor. The following piece is the bathroom, here, as in the room of the couple, the cabinet to the over some sink is open and the content spilled to floor. The small piece of furniture is underneath also open and the napkins that it contained have been thrown peels mingles in a corner. A fast exam of the products remaining doesn't let a doubt when to the fact that the necessary of masculine toilet disappeared. Traces of blood are even visible on the white of the sink as well as on the faucet, the towel that rests has side is it as stained.  
  
Emma takes the necessary for Anna and Alex and deposit the once besides all in the bag that waits for it on the landing, then firm this one and start her coming down toward the ground floor. Whereas she is some lower walks, something draws its attention. She goes back up and bend to collect what had escaped him the departure. A gold, broken chain bracelet, on which only some letters are visible "Mics." She slips it in her pocket and go recover Jesse.  
  
Below, Jesse made the tour of the kitchen without noticing anything of abnormal, except the broken window, nothing seems to have disappeared. He has pursued his investigating in the dining room without a lot more results, only the drawers of the buffet are open and some papers lie on the floor before the piece of furniture, the rest of the room seems in order. He turns around while hearing Emma to bring down again stairs and recovers her in the doorway of the door.  
  
Jesse: I didn't find anything here. One would say that someone looked for something but I don't know if he found it.  
  
Emma: This person visited the loud, the bedroom of the parents is without over under, the emptied cabinets and the reversed drawers. Similar in the bathroom but nothing in the room of the small boy. What is strange that is that all, or nearly, the husband's personal effects disappeared. And I found that on the landing.  
  
She comes out of her pocket the chain bracelet that she aims to Jesse.  
  
Jesse: "Mic" one would say that it doesn't belong to Alan or Anna, nor Alex, it would be astonishing that a chain bracelet carries another name that his...  
  
Emma: It is also what I am myself say but someone lost it well in top. One is going to bring back it to the Sanctuary, can be Anna will know to tell us where it comes from.  
  
Jesse: Ok, let's go there. I believe that we made the tour of the house and no trace of Alan. Astonishing that all is in like that order if they are pursued by the ASG, that these didn't search the house...  
  
Emma: Yes... don't linger, Adam waits for our call and it is necessary to bring back him what one found.  
  
They head all two toward the kitchen to come out again like they entered. The sky is darkened and the night begins to fall. Jesse puts his hand again on the wall side window and abstract it, allowing Emma to pass then he also crosses it him and the wall reforms itself. They head toward the trail that leads home, borrowing the same path that to the alley, Jesse carries the travel bag. Emma follows him closely and strike him when this one stops suddenly. She was going to ask him for what had stopped him when her eyes land on 3 men in overcoat that copes them.  
  
Jesse: I believe that we spoke too quickly.  
  
He holds Emma behind him to protect her and put the bag to soil.  
  
Agent1: Where is Ditch?  
  
Jesse: We don't know where he is. Let pass us.  
  
Agent1: I don't believe no. It is you that have collected the woman and the child yesterday.  
  
Jesse: I don't see of what you are talking about.  
  
Agent1: Not necessary to play the comedy, I was there and I know that you know where they are. So-called him we and you will leave without clutters.  
  
Jesse: Otherwise what?  
  
He is held battle-ready and feels Emma who wants her also to face their attackers. The agent smiles and waives to his two accomplices to separate to surround the couple.  
  
Agent1: I suspected that you would not let yourselves take so easily.  
  
He comes out of his pocket a taser and makes crackle the electric bow while approaching the menacing air. The two other agents made in the same way and the circle closes again itself slowly on Jesse and Emma.  
  
Jesse: Emma you can occupy yourself of one of the two agents while sending him a psychic wave? We will be then two against two and we won't have any difficulty sending them.  
  
Emma acquiesces and a luminous ball forms itself on her forehead. The agent toward which she turns the head stops clean and move back slightly while seeing what she gets ready to make.  
  
Agent1: Catch them!  
  
He rushes then forward on Jesse to hit him. A fraction of second is sufficient to Emma to send her wave on the agent that tempted to get out of range, this one collapses as soon as the ball touches him, but Emma doesn't have the time to turn around toward the second agent that she collapses to her tour, overcome by the taser of this one. Jesse has hardened his body to absorb the stroke of the agent1 and striking this one of a stroke of point that sends him flying behind. The taser of the second agent touches him in the back but the stroke doesn't carry, he turns around and shoots him a kick in the stomach, that has the effect of bending him in two, he releases his taser to hold the stomach. Jesse loosens his breathing and gets ready to be going to help Emma who is lengthened on the floor when the agent1 stands up to continue the fight. He gets ready to hit him but Jesse that has it felt to approach abstracts itself and the kick of the agent1 comes to strike the agent's head that Jesse had just nailed there. This one spreads for the account. Jesse turns around and give a violent hook in the jaw of the agent1, insuring as well as he would not stand up before they left.  
  
Jesse: Emma! Answer me!  
  
He bends over to her and touches her cheek, she opens her eyes and looks at him but she cannot move.  
  
Emma: J...E...S...S...E...  
  
She has difficulty pronouncing his name, her nervous system is again under the shock of the current that crossed it. Her body is browsed of thousand of tingles.  
  
Jesse: It is necessary to leave as soon as possible from here, before they stand up or only their small buddies come to their help.  
  
He catches the bag that he slips around his shoulders then passes an arm under the armpits of Emma and the other under her knees. He raises her and takes her in his arms to bring back her to the sanctuary. Emma has her head that rests in spite of her against the torso of Jesse, the sensations come back very slowly in her body at the same time as an intense burn impression. She lets herself carry and tightens her teeth to fight the pain of her body that comes back to life. Jesse is not necessary anymore of 10 min to deposit Emma on the temporary seat of their car, to insure that she is well attached, to deposit the bag in the case and to get to the wheel to head as quickly as possible at the sanctuary.  
  
On the way, Jesse throws regularly the strokes of anxious eyes toward the young woman, her eyes are closed and he can see some thrills browsing her body at regular interval. The power of the tasers of the ASG is not deadly but incapacitante and this for a variable length following people. Shalimar has a metabolism that allows her to get enough quickly over a stroke as this one but Emma is of an a lot weaker constitution, her power being psychic, her body is not armed for this kind of attacks.  
  
Emma has the impression that flows out in her veins of lava, her nerves are sensitive hyper and as the effects of the current high tension decreases, the hypersensitivity increases. She remains immobile to calm the pain, hoping that they would reach the Sanctuary quickly so that Adam can give her something.  
  
The path seems back interminable. Finally when they arrive to the Sanctuary, Jesse parks as near as possible of the door of access and comes to take Emma in his arms to drive her in the laboratory. The young woman doesn't speak, she doesn't move, but Jesse imagines what she can feel and somewhere he also feels her pain.  
  
While arriving in the laboratory, he finds Brennan there only, dozes in the armchair close to the bed of Shalimar. He deposits Emma nimbly on the armchair of examination and approach from Brennan in order to ask him to be going to look for Adam the time that he remains with Emma.  
  
Jesse: Brennan...  
  
He doesn't dare to speak too strong, of fear to surprise him and to disturb Shalimar. Brennan raises the head to the sound of Jesse's voice and takes his minds very quickly while seeing the worried face of his friend. He rises as quickly that his state permits to him and move away from Shalimar to discuss with Jesse. 


	11. chapter 11

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Just two review for the last chapter... :(  
  
Chapter 11  
  
In the rec room, Adam is seated next to Alex, observing him while the boy remained concentrated on the television. Anna, also, has the look fixed on the station.  
  
Adam: Alex, Emma told to me that you were 5 years old. You are a big boy now.  
  
Alex turns the face towards Adam and his eyes meeting Adam's.  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Adam realizes that until now, he had not heard the child speak yet.  
  
Adam: Talk to me, Alex, why is your mom like that? Did you did that to her?  
  
Alex turns the head towards his mother then heads towards Adam again  
  
Alex: Yes.  
  
Adam: What have you done to her? And why?  
  
Alex: She is calm.  
  
Adam: Yes, she is calm. But it's not necessary that she remains in this state, do you understand?  
  
Alex: She wants to go back home. The mean men are at home.  
  
Adam: You won't go back home, don't worry. It's necessary that you free her now. I am going to take care of her.  
  
Alex: The mean men are at home.  
  
Adam: Yes Alex, I know it. You won't return there.  
  
Alex: Your friends were at home also.  
  
Adam is astonished of the child's remark but pursues.  
  
Adam: Yes, Emma and Jesse went to your home to try to find your father.  
  
Alex: Dad is not home. Dad left.  
  
Adam: We will find him, Alex. You will be going to live in a new place with your dad and your mom. But it's necessary that you free your mom before that.  
  
Alex turns again towards his mother, whose look is lost completely. He concentrates for one moment, under Adam's attentive eyes; a luminous ball forms itself on his forehead and strike the one of his mother. His mother blinks her eyes repeatedly before lowering the look towards her son, conscious of what he had done.  
  
Anna: Alex! You know that I don't want you to use your power! How could you have done that!  
  
She raises the hand, of anger, then taking her minds completely; she lowers her arm and passes it around her son's shoulders to hold him against her. She closes the eyes for one moment while reopening them, they land on Adam.  
  
Anna: Mr Kane, I thank you. I know what Alex is capable of and I suspect that I owe you for free my mind ... He doesn't realize the range of his acts yet...  
  
Adam: Anna, I know that it's difficult for you, but you must absolutely not return for the meantime to your home. It's too early and the men who are after you will have no difficulty finding you if you go back to home. My men left over there to look for your spouse. We will do everything that is in our power to find him and to bring back him to you. While waiting, you will remain here, I am going to install you in a room that will be more comfortable than this place...  
  
Anna: But I don't understand why these men pursue us. We didn't do anything to anyone. Your friend insinuated that these men work for the GSA... it's not possible. My husband works for the GSA and I don't see why they would like to capture us...  
  
Adam: Do you know what the GSA really is, Anna?  
  
Anna: My husband's employers. I don't have to know more. My husband works for them more than 5 years and he brings back his salary every month. No one ever blamed us for being different and my husband seemed to appreciate the fact to be able to use his power in his work. That is all I know. But I don't believe that they are a part in what happens to us.  
  
Adam: I understand... I only ask you to let us help while remaining at the shelter here. We are going to help you.  
  
Anna looks at him and nods her head. Alex turns around towards Adam and nods his head on his turn.  
  
Adam: I would like to make you do some exams in the event.  
  
Anna: exams?  
  
Adam: Yes, mainly Alex, I must see how his power evolved. It's rare that a child of this age already possesses such a power. And you, I know that you have a power also, is it steady?  
  
Anna: I never use my power, I was a teenager when it started to appear and I didn't know what I could do and I made everything so that it disappears... useless at least... but I never used it voluntary, once I succeeded in mastering the crises that took me.  
  
Adam: Very well. If you let me I would like to do a scan to see the stability of your mutation.  
  
Anna: I am well. Why a scan?  
  
Adam: A scan will allow me to see how your mutation acts on your metabolism. It's without pain and very fast. It's just a measure of precaution, don't worry.  
  
Anna: Very well... How does the young woman who has been taken in the explosion yesterday? I hope that she is going to get better soon... This is our entire fault and I feel responsible... if she had not come to free us...  
  
Adam: Anna, Shalimar, it's her first name, will be well soon. Her injuries are certainly serious but I did the necessary to take care of it. For this night I am going to put you in friend's room. You will be able to get settled more to your joy.  
  
Anna: Thank you.  
  
Adam: Tomorrow morning you will come to the laboratory and I would make the scan. While waiting for Alex, I ask you to not to use your powers here.  
  
He taps the shoulder of the little boy, who nods. He rises then, inviting them to follow him and puts them in a free room.  
  
Adam: You will find everything you need, like linen of toilet in the piece of furniture of the bathroom. The sheets are clean and there is a supplementary cover in the cabinet if you are cold. Get some rest.  
  
Alex pulls at the trousers of Adam, waiving to him to lower him to listen to what he wanted to tell him. Adam kneels before the child, a smile on his lips.  
  
Alex: She is not well...  
  
Adam wonders about what Alex has just said, when he hears the voice of Brennan that calls him in the passageway. He leaves the room to intercept him, letting Anna and Alex in the middle of the room. While seeing the face of Brennan, he immediately thinks about Shalimar and panic surges from him like one tidal wave, nailing him there. It's with a white voice that he answers.  
  
Adam: Brennan?? Shalimar?  
  
Brennan stands breathless before him and breathes slowly to calm himself before speaking.  
  
Brennan: Shalimar still sleeps,  
  
Adam loosens his breath and feels his shaking legs.  
  
Brennan: It's Emma. Jesse and she have just come back and she is wounded.  
  
Adam takes his minds and turn towards Alex, the stingy in the eyes while making the connection of what he had just said with the fact that Emma was wounded... knowing only thought and hurried by the time, he leaves the room and follows Brennan in a fast step to the laboratory.  
  
While arriving, he finds Jesse preparing the scanner and stretched out Emma on the armchair of examination, she is pale, but he can see her chest rising up into a regular interval.  
  
Adam: What's happened?  
  
Jesse: She was surprised by three agents of the GSA while leaving the house. They had some tasers and while we took care of each of one, the third touched her by surprise in the back with his weapon. She collapsed... I knocked the two men that remained and the other one was getting out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
Adam: It's a taser that touched her, you say...  
  
He approaches Emma and verifies the dilation of her pupils. Normal. While observing attentively, he sees as thrills to run along the forearms of the young woman. A finger on her stroke reassures him on the stability of her pulse.  
  
Adam: She is going to get well. The current sends pain into her nervous system but the power of these weapons is not maximal, it puts you out of order for a certain time. In Emma's case, the only thing to hope for is that there won't be any neurological consequences... her physical constitution is not skin-deep the one of an organic and the sensitivity of the psionics is not of the more indicated in this kind of case.  
  
Jesse: Are you going to give her something? She seems not well...  
  
Adam: Yes I am going to inject a tranquilizer and especially to take care of the burns that the contact of the taser caused on her skin.  
  
Jesse: The burns?  
  
Adam: Yes, the taser entered in direct contact with her skin, it's for that she didn't take knowledge yet, the clothes didn't act as insulator.  
  
He raises the loud of the young woman, letting appear a brownish mark in the low of her back, to the level of the fall of the kidneys.  
  
Adam: It's without gravity, but that is going to make her feel uncomfortable for some days. Jesse, give me the fat tulle as well as gauze and the band aid to make hold the bandaging.  
  
He catches a syringe and injects a tranquilizer in the arm of the young woman. The thrills nearly stop immediately and the features of her face relax slightly. Jesse stretches him the tulle that he deposits finely on the burns, and then he deposits sterile gauze and holds it with the strips of band aid that Jesse has prepared him.  
  
Adam: Here it is. She should wake up shortly.  
  
Jesse: I am going to stay next to her to supervise it.  
  
Adam: What did you find at the Ditch?  
  
Jesse: I brought some samples of blood back that we found in the kitchen, Emma told me to have seen it also on the floor. We checked the room of the parents again, as well as the bathroom and the husband's things disappeared. Emma also found a chain bracelet, broken, on the carpet of the passageway of the floor.  
  
He takes the chain bracelet out of the pocket of Emma's jacket and gives it to Adam.  
  
Jesse: It would be necessary to ask Anna if she knows to whom it belongs because the name is not complete.  
  
Adam: I would show her tomorrow. She and her son are in a room and are going to sleep surely. They come to the laboratory tomorrow morning so that I conduct Alex's exam... his faculty's intrigues me... I didn't pay attention in a little while but he knew that you had gone to their home... how did he know it?  
  
Jesse: I don't know I didn't speak of it; it's Emma who came to tell me that he left there.  
  
Brennan: He may have heard Emma and me when we spoke of it.  
  
Adam: Yes can be... but he also knew that the agents would be over there... and what he said before I know that Emma was wounded... how did he know that she wasn't well? How did he know that she had been wounded?  
  
Jesse: Could he have been spoken about Shalimar?  
  
Adam: No, I don't think so...  
  
Jesse: Emma also thought about taking some spare clothes and toilet things when she was upstairs.  
  
He bends and took the bag that he had deposited while arriving in a little while and gives it to Adam.  
  
Adam: It is a good idea. I am going to bring it immediately so that they can get at ease.  
  
He leaves the laboratory with the bag in his hand and heads towards Anna's room. Some questions turn in his head but he should wait to have some answers... He knocks a stroke at the door and waits for the invitation that doesn't make it linger.  
  
Anna: Come in.  
  
Adam: I bring you some change for you and Alex also. Emma and Jesses came back.  
  
He lowers his look towards Alex and the boy nods the head.  
  
Alex: She is getting better now...  
  
Adam knows there is no doubt that he was talking about Emma. It has his curiosity reinforced only when to the extent of this child's capacities...  
  
Adam: Yes, she is getting better now, you are right.  
  
Adam deposits the bag on the floor and let the mother and the child, to return in the laboratory.  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't forget to review please... 


	12. chapter 12

Title: "Mortal Visions"  
  
Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
**PS : This chapter is little strange... I hope you will understand what I want to do... It was difficult to write the way everybody would understand... so I've use '' somewhere for better understanding...  
  
Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think about this chapter please!  
  
**Chapter 12  
  
Brennan returned to sit down in the armchair close to the bed of Shalimar. She is still unconscious, but her face is less pale than some hours earlier. Softly he puts his hand on her cheek and speaks to her in a soft way.  
  
Brennan: Go Shal, its necessary that you get back quickly... I can't stand to see you in this state...  
  
He sat in the armchair while keeping an eye on her. Behind him Jesse speeds up on the computer and let the computers make a scan of Emma who is still unconscious on the chair of examination. Adam steps in the laboratory and observes the two men... he can only notice how much Jesse is worried for Emma, in spite of the fact that he assured him that she was well. What he suspected at Brennan and Shalimar proves to be as exact for Jesse and Emma... It doesn't reassure him, because the narrower relations they maintain with the other will risk distorting their missions... He'll take care of that later... when this history with the Ditch will be finished and Shalimar has taken care of.  
  
Adam: Jesse, you should bring Emma in her room, she will be installed better and the only thing that she needs now is rest, let her body take the rest it needs to heal from the voltage it took.  
  
Jesse: Yes. I will bring her there...  
  
Jesse takes Emma gently in his arms and brings her in her room, deposit her all smoothly on the bed and he slips her under the covers because she is cold. He bends over to her to deposit a small kiss on the forehead, but moves back suddenly, surprised by the look of the young woman.  
  
Jesse: Emma! How do you feel?  
  
Emma: Not in great shape. I have the impression that my body is browsed by thousands of ants. I have difficulty feeling my toes but I think that I don't feel too badly.  
  
Jesse: You scared me!  
  
Emma: I am distressed... I don't remember everything that happened...  
  
Jesse: Let's say that our friends are going to remember a small moment of our meeting... That happened very quickly but one of the agents touched you with his taser...  
  
Emma: Ok, I understand this sensation of burn that flowed in a little while in my veins better but now I have a certain hindrance only, the pain calmed itself.  
  
Jesse: Yes Adam took care of that. He said that you needed rest to let your body recover. So you are going to remain lying until tomorrow. If you do need something, I will stay here.  
  
Emma: It's not necessary Jesse, I can remain alone, I am better now.  
  
Jesse: No I stay here. You frightened me when I turned around and I saw you on the ground... I...  
  
Emma: Jesse! It's nothing. A taser never killed anybody you know.  
  
A smile draws itself on Emma's lips, she tries to alleviate the tension that reigns. The reaction of Jesse seems excessive to her but she doesn't say anything... after what happened to Shalimar, everybody is stressed.  
  
Jesse: You nevertheless remained unconscious a good moment I noticed!  
  
Emma: It's that I don't have the powers of recuperation as Shal has, but I tell you that I am better now... I was in full use of my powers when I have been touched and that would be able to explain that I have been shocked more that I would not have being...  
  
Jesse: I stay here... at least until you fall asleep.  
  
Convinced that she would not get him to change his mind, Emma accepts his decision, containing that so he would be reassured.  
  
Emma: Okay, okay.  
  
She pulls the higher cover under her chin and closes her eyes, fatigue overcoming her resistance. Some minutes later, Jesse is satisfied with seeing that her breathing is regular and that she seems to sleep quietly. The time passes quickly and the silence hovers on the sanctuary. In Emma's room, Jesse finally fell asleep by dint of observing his friend. In the laboratory, Adam who finished his analyses decides to take some hours of rest, letting Brennan take care to watch over Shalimar, who wants to move his armchair. Brennan that reads quietly, as Emma before him, throws some strokes to the feline but no change occurred. Little by little, the silence and fatigue helping, he also dozed, the book put on his knees, and the head leaned backwards.  
  
' 'She' runs and lose 'her' breath, in front of 'her' a woman runs also, the woman turns the head more and more often towards 'her', the fear... the fear reads itself on her face... the young woman stumbles and tries desperately to stand up but she doesn't catch up he... why... 'she' wants to stop but doesn't get there, the race becomes wild and the young woman is only 1m in front of 'her'. But who is this woman and why is she running? Reason is that 'she' runs after... something comes to hit the young woman on the head and stops her right there. A hand lands on her shoulder, strength to turn around to face 'her'. Done a hand glove, a hand... why? The woman's eyes are empty... 'she' doesn't read any expression, nothing, The questioning resounds in 'her' head at the same time as 'she' sees the hand pushing on the woman's shoulder, the accommodating to kneel... The young woman obeys without flinching... strange whereas she ran away some minutes before. The beatings of 'her' heart resound to 'her' ears whereas a second hand appears in 'her' field of vision, a knife... 'her' hand holds a knife... 'she' wants to release it but 'she' can't, it doesn't remain places and come closer slowly of the neck of the young woman, knelt before 'her'... No! 'She' wants to scream but no sound seems to come out of 'her' mouth. No! The blade approaches inexorably of the young woman and the woman has the stationary look... emptiness... hallucinated... as thoughtless person of the danger who watches it. No!!! 'She' screams again and still, tempting to move away 'her' arm that 'she' doesn't order the so thin, so tender neck... nothing avails... blood flows out slowly first... No! The howling burns 'her' lungs... 'she' is incapable to act yet 'she' is there... blood now flows stronger, skin becomes translucent but the young woman doesn't shout... the knife... the knife continuous his path and descends along the throat, life goes by before it and 'she' is not able to do anything there... the tears seem to want to escape of 'her' eyes but yet 'her' view remains fattening pond and 'she' cannot divert 'her' look of the morbid spectacle to which 'she' attends impotent. In a last helping hand, the knife now draws something on the fine and white skin of the chest of the young woman without life... '  
  
Whining rises in the laboratory. Brennan is lulled but the sound gets through his dream and he straightens himself very quickly, looking with his eyes for the source what woke him up. His look carries itself on Shalimar whose sleep is agitated. Instinctively he approaches as near as possible to reassure her and notices immediately the drops that form in the corner of her eyes. The tears... he passes his cool hand on the face of Shalimar and notices that her temperature went up suddenly. Whining and the agitation stops quickly after the contact of his hand with her skin. The tears still flow out of the closed eyes of the young woman.  
  
Brennan: It's nothing Shalimar... hush... has... it was only a nightmare, it's over now.  
  
He sat on the bed next to her, touches her skin with an infinite tenderness... the tears dry and the young woman sleeps peacefully again. He returns to sit down once the crisis passed and takes his book, determined to stay awake this time. In the room of Anna and Alex, the silence as reign but the child doesn't sleep, his look is lost towards the ceiling and he also pours some tears that he is not able to stop... 


	13. chapter 13

Title: "Mortal Visions"

Author: ShadowFox (Shado-Fox)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.

I know it's been a very very long time since the last update… i've got some chapter ready to be translated… i'll try to work on it for you if you still like this story 

**Chapter 13**

The following morning, Brennan fell asleep again in the armchair and this time nothing disturbs his sleep. The first who comes back to the laboratory is Adam who came to verify Shalimar's state.

He hits on the shoulder of Brennan to wake him up and he approaches the young woman to check up on her. Brennan raises the head and blinks his eyes to dissipate the mists of the sleep.

**Brennan:** _Adam? What time is it?_

**Adam:** _It's still early; you should be going to finish your night in your bed. I am going to change the bandaging of Shalimar._

**Brennan:** _No, it's good I am awake. I am going to stay to help you._

He rises while rolling his aching shoulder by the uncomfortable position in which he fell asleep.

Adam bends over to Shalimar's face and examines the traces let by the small wounds that spangled it last night, they nearly disappeared… The bandaging to the head seems to have moved and it astonishes him a little, he takes the cover down and look at the one that girds on her chest and immobilize her arm, it seems also relaxed….

**Adam:** _It's necessary that I redo her bandaging; you would say that she was agitated._

**Brennan:** _Yes, I forgot to tell you. This night, I had dozed and I heard whining, when I woke up, she was agitated enough and some tears sank her lids… she calmed down quickly when I approached… I didn't want to wake you up._

**Adam:** _The sedative doesn't help anymore; it's surely the pain that disrupted her. I am going to increase the doses of painkiller._

He unwinds the bandaging of the forehead and perceives that the wound bled again, it doesn't seem to absorb itself as quickly as the other, it's surely due to the fact that it is deep enough. While observing, his heart tightens itself while seeing the traces let by the tears of the young woman… he puts his hand tenderly in her hair, a gleam of compassion in the look. Just like last night, he takes off the used gauze and cleans the wound before redoing the bandaging. He verifies the pulse, steady and regular.

**Adam:** _This injury will take more time that the rest to heal and will let some traces unfortunately… the rest disappears gradually._

**Brennan:** _You did what you could do. She knows it._

He puts the hand on his mentor's shoulder to comfort him.

**Adam:** _Now it's only a matter of time before she does wake up. I am going to try to analyse the sample that Jesse brought back from the Ditch. _

He moves away towards his console and grabs the transparent bag containing the red powder sinks that Jesse took from the floor of the kitchen, the person's blood that entered by breaking in the house of the Ditch.

He opens the small bag and grabs a sort of flat spatula, takes a little powder and deposits it in the bottom of a tube to test; he adds a transparent liquid that dilutes then and hydrates the powder, creating a liquid colour blood. He starts to analyse. While doing the analyze, he calls Brennan.

**Adam:** _Did you take care of the papers for Anna and her son?_

**Brennan:** _Yes, I took care of it yesterday; they should be ready in two or three days. I also made some arrangements for the father, when we find him. It will be necessary to get in contact with your friends to put them safe from the GSA with their new identity._

The deadened sounds arrive until in the mists of her brain… of the voices… she doesn't understand words but recognizes the stamps… Adam, Brennan… her head buzzes as if a swarm of bees had elected domicile in her skull… at the same time as the conscience, comes the pain… she doesn't manage to emerge and doesn't know where she is. The voices reach her as if her ears were filled of water. She wants to move but surrenders account that she doesn't get there, she is awake without indeed being. She wants to speak but no sound comes out of her mouth, she wants to open her eyes but she remains in the black, lost…

Adam and Brennan turn around all two suddenly while hearing a sort of grumbling mingled of moan. Brennan is the first to take the left hand of the young woman.

**Brennan:** _Shal? Shal do you hear me?_

She doesn't answer but he can feel the tension that crosses his hand. Behind her enclosed lids, her eyes speed up, rolling from right to the left, her dry lips half-open but there is only a net of breath that leaves from it, a moan that grinds the heart of Brennan…

**Brennan:** _Shal, it's me Brennan, try it! Open your eyes…_

**Adam:** _Brennan, it's necessary to let her take the time to make surface, the painkillers that I injected to her are powerful and it will take some moments before emerging completely…_

Brennan stays there, Shalimar's hand in his, the eyes nailed on her face, looking for a sign.

The sensation of heat in her hand… Brennan… she hears her voice and would like to answer to him but she misses the strength. She has the impression that the buzz in her head intensifies every time she concentrates to make surface. Does she try to shake her hand to make understand him than she is there… but why is she there? What happened… her memories are fuzzy and far away?

**Brennan:** _I feel that she squeezes my hand. She hears me! Hey Shal! _

He sees her lips moving and approach as near as possible to hear what she says. Her voice is only a whisper.

**Shalimar:** _Bren…nan…_

**Brennan:** _Yes Shal! I am here! Come! Try to come back!_

He caresses her one-handed face, still shaking her hand of the other.

**Shalimar:** _My… head… It…hurts…_

**Adam:** _Shalimar, it's nothing… You are doing well…it's going to pass…_

She tries to drive the pain that she is feeling, back in spite of the painkiller that Adam gave to her.

**Brennan:** _Open your eyes Shal look at me,_

The impatience pierces in Brennan's voice, seeing her like this is intolerable to him and he is not able to wait anymore to watch her come back. But the young woman still has her eyes closed, waiting for the nausea that threatens her calms itself, the effort that she must provide to speak is immense, her chest makes her suffer to every speech that she pronounces, she is out of breath.

**Adam:** _Brennan!_

Adam gives a look of warning to the young man to make him understand not to push her too quickly to make surface but he understands what he feels because he would also like to see her get back quickly.

**Adam:** _Shalimar, I gave you some painkiller against the pain but I was not able to give you a lot because I need to know how you feel… do you understand?_

**Shalimar:**_I have… pain…_

**Adam:** _Yes I know Shal… Say me where it hurts. I need to know if you don't have any other aftermaths that those that I already took care of…_

Shalimar hears but doesn't understand Adam says. She doesn't understand why she is in this state … suddenly like a flash; she remembers an explosion, the pain then the black…

**Shalimar:** _The explosion…_

**Brennan:** _Yes shal, there was an explosion and you were very near, it is why you are here…_

Shalimar tries to bring her hand to her head, to tempt to counter the buzzes but she cannot move her right arm, panic takes over her and she opens her eyes to see what holds her arm.

Adam sees panic enrolling on the features of her face and put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

**Adam:** _It is nothing Shal, your shoulder has been dislocated and I needed to immobilize it._

He sees her blinking her eyes repeatedly, to direct her look towards him, to withdraw her left hand of the one of Brennan and bring it to her face…

Shalimar: Why… is…the…light…shutdown…?

Brennan and Adam look each other in the eyes, the fear and panic reading themselves at each of them…


End file.
